Avec ou sans l'uniforme ?
by Maitre Wolfy
Summary: Un hôtel quatre étoiles, cinq potes, un serveur un peu trop entreprenant et un hétéro légèrement complexé ? Joyeux mélange en perspective ! Très OCC, SasoDei et Yaoi.
1. Chapitre 1

**Avec ou sans l'uniforme ?**

**Auteur :** Ecrite par mes bons soins ! En espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaira =D

**Rating :** A vrai dire, je sais pas encore si je vais faire de lemon ou non. Il aurait peut-être des scènes quelques peu osées, donc je vais mettre rated M par prudence =D

**Genre :** Ce n'est que de la romance pure et simple. Etant donné que c'est UA (Univers Alternatif), et que mes persos ne sont ni des agents secrets ni des tueurs complètement fêlés du bocal, y'aurais pas forcément beaucoup d'Aventure !

**Remerciements :** A ma gentille beta Elfi-chan qui n'est pas du tout méchante et qui m'a bien aidé. Et aussi à ma super Maidness qui m'a aussi bien aidé et qui a dû bousiller son clavier à trop baver x)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, Dei ne m'appartient pas (BOUHHH !) donc, je dois le laisser à L'auteur-de-Naruto-Dont-J'oublie-Toujours-Le-Nom. Et Sasori aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que tous les personnages secondaires.

**Avertissements :** Je l'ai déjà précisé dans le résumé mais je le redis ici. Cette histoire est centrée sur une romance Yaoi, donc entre deux hommes. De plus, je me répète mais bon, il y aura quelques scènes osées (rien de bien méchant, vous inquiétez pas !) mais ceux qui n'aiment pas trop, ben soit vous sautez soit vous fermez cette fenêtre tout simplement =D. Ah oui, une dernière chose, c'est très OCC !

**Bon et bien, voilà ! Place maintenant à l'histoire ! Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une histoire bien sûr -'**

* * *

><p>Le soleil faisait miroiter l'eau chlorée de la piscine quasi olympique de l'hôtel. Allongé sur un des moelleux transats, légèrement protégé du soleil par un petit parasol vert, Deidara profitait pleinement des rayons chauds de l'astre qui venait frapper sa peau encore humide de sa baignade. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction. A côté de lui, se trouvait sa meilleure amie Tayuya et sa petite amie Kin. Toutes les deux semblaient en grande discussion sur un sujet futile, propre aux filles. « Sûrement de nouveaux vêtements… » Il se détourna et déconnecta son cerveau, cherchant à se reposer et se détendre un peu.<p>

C'était bien la première journée, depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, que le blond pouvait goûter pleinement au simple fait de… ne rien faire. En effet, sa tranquillité avait littéralement volé en éclats à cause de la naissance, il y a de cela un ou deux mois, de sa petite sœur Samui. Ses deux parents travaillaient beaucoup pour faire vivre leur petite famille et lui permettre de continuer ses études. C'était donc à lui, l'ainé, de jouer les baby-sitters. Oh, bien sûr, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, ce minuscule être qui tenait dans le creux de ses bras quand il lui donnait le biberon. Mais il y avait un revers à la médaille : Samui avait des poumons anormalement importants pour un bébé de son âge. Ce cher petit ange était capable de hurler et pleurer pendant des heures sans aucune raison apparente. Et rien n'arrivait à la calmer… Pour une fois que Deidara n'avait pas à supporter ça, il en profita donc doublement !

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées sautèrent d'un sujet à l'autre. De l'université à ses sculptures, pour arriver à Tayuya et Kin. Pour la première, le blond la connaissait depuis la primaire. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue à l'approche du collège puis retrouvés au lycée, conservant malgré tout leur complicité d'enfant. Il faut dire que leur passion mutuelle pour les arts les avait drôlement aidés ! Deidara excellait dans le domaine de la sculpture et pour Tayuya, elle était née avec un crayon dans la main gauche et un pinceau dans la main droite. Ils avaient donc tous les deux choisis l'Université de Konoha, spécialisé dans la création quel qu'elle soit.

Pour Kin, elle avait rejoint leur duo en première. On peut dire que cela avait tout de suite marché avec elle. Toujours la première pour délirer et rire, et pour aller hurler sur les pauvres idiots qui les emmerdaient ! La jeune femme avait un foutu caractère, très impulsif. A chaque fois que Deidara la voyait en colère, il se faisait la promesse muette de ne jamais être son ennemi !

Leur idylle amoureuse durait depuis un an et demie. Un beau jour, le blond avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Pour sa plus grande joie, Kin avait accepté avec plaisir. Comme elle était aussi une artiste née (en seconde, il était courant que les professeurs les appelaient : le trio des artistes), la brune les avait suivis au niveau des études. Deidara ne savait pas si sa relation avec la belle jeune femme allait durer sous d'aussi beaux jours mais pour l'instant, il ne se souciait guère de l'avenir. Adviendra ce qui pourra !

Brusquement, une voix que Deidara assimila à Tayuya l'arracha à ses pensées :

- Venez, on va rejoindre Itachi et Kotetsu au bar. J'ai soif !

Le blond rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait machinalement fermé pour les tourner vers sa meilleure amie déjà debout, en train d'enfiler une courte robe d'été et des tongs. Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit :

- Okay ! Allez, Kin, bouge un peu de là, sale feignasse !

- T'es méchant ! C'est comme ça que tu traites ta petite amie !, protesta Kin décidée à profiter encore du chaud soleil.

- Comme si, toi tu n'étais jamais méchante avec moi, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

- Bon, les deux amoureux, on y va, oui ou merde ?, s'impatienta la rousse.

Toujours en plaisantant et en riant, la petite troupe finit par se lever de leur lieu de paresse. Deidara attrapa un tee-shirt blanc pour couvrir son torse encore un peu humide puis emboîta le pas aux filles qui se rendaient au bar de l'hôtel à quelques dizaines de mètres de la piscine. Arrivé là, le blond put apercevoir deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs, ces derniers emprisonnés dans une souple queue de cheval pour l'un, tandis que ceux de l'autre se dressaient en épis sur la tête, complètement hirsutes, assis sur les chaises hautes face au comptoir. Deidara les reconnut du premier coup d'œil : Itachi et Kotestu.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient deux amis de longue date, pareil à Tayuya et lui. Ils avaient d'ailleurs intégré leur « groupe » grâce à cette dernière. Kotestu et la rousse avait eu une légère romance de deux ou trois semaines pendant leur première, rien de bien sérieux. Après leur rupture, les deux lycéens étaient restés très bons amis et c'est donc tout naturellement que Kotestu, plutôt branché musique, avait fait connaissance avec Kin et Deidara. Itachi avait suivi. Encore une fois, l'art avait bien fait les choses car ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés et avaient choisi d'un commun accord l'Université de Konoha. Un miracle, quand on voit le nombre d'amis qui s'oublient à cause d'études différentes…

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Itachi que le groupe avait pu s'offrir cet hôtel quatre étoiles après deux longues et éprouvantes années d'étude. Etant le fils du patron et fondateur de la prestigieuse entreprise Uchiha Factory, les « petites » économies du jeune homme avaient permis de financer le tiers de ces vacances. Comme quoi, la célébrité d'un parent dans le monde dangereux des affaires n'avait pas que des inconvénients !

Le reste de la somme, Kin, Deidara, Tayuya et Kotestu s'étaient débrouillés pour la payer, avec des participations plus ou moins importantes. Pour le cas du blond, il avait dû se trouver un petit job d'un ou deux mois dans un restaurant pour avoir un peu d'argent.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps pour juste vous sécher au soleil

- Désolé si Miss Feignante ne voulait pas bouger ses grosses fesses !, grommela Tayuya en désignant d'un signe de tête Kin.

- Eh, mes fesses sont de taille normale !, protesta l'intéressée.

- Nan, elles ressemblent juste un arrière-train d'éléphant mais à part ça, elles sont de taille tout à fait normales !, répliqua Kotestu, gentiment moqueur.

Les quatre amis explosèrent de rire devant une Kin boudeuse. Cette dernière était convaincue d'avoir un popotin énorme et n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre. De ce fait, il n'était pas rare d'entendre Kotestu ou Tayuya la chambrer avec ça. Et Deidara avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de défendre sa douce bien-aimée !

Brusquement, son rire se fana légèrement. Bizarrement, il se sentait observé, légèrement oppressé. Quelqu'un l'observait et le sculpteur pouvait clairement sentir le poids d'un regard insistant sur sa nuque. Agacé et mal à l'aise, il se tourna légèrement et tomba sur deux orbes noisettes qui le fixaient de derrière le comptoir. Malgré son mal-être, Deidara ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Légèrement plus âgé que lui, il portait un pantalon noir dans lequel une chemise blanche était rentrée. Dans sa main, se trouvait un verre qu'il nettoyait machinalement. « Très certainement un serveur. », déduisit Deidara dans sa tête. Le jeune homme arborait une tignasse couleur framboise. L'inconnu avait des traits plutôt fins et réguliers, une tête un peu petite posée sur un corps élancé. Ses lèvres, inhabituellement charnues pour un homme, s'entrouvraient pour laisser deviner l'éclat de dents bien blanches. Lentement, le blond sentit le regard descendre sur le reste de son corps et il se félicita d'avoir penser à couvrir son torse. Ce que Deidara ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que, loin d'arrêter net les fantasmes, ce bout de tissu blanc ne faisait que les attiser un peu plus. En effet, posé sur une surface parfaitement sèche, ce vêtement aurait alors été une barrière efficace contre des rouquins trop insistants. Malheureusement, la peau de notre blond était tout sauf sèche et le tee-shirt s'était donc fait une joie d'adhérer complètement au corps du jeune homme, sculptant ce dernier et dévoilant donc ainsi ses formes. Mais cela, on peut lui pardonner. Après tout, Deidara n'avait pas de miroir à portée d'yeux. Revenons donc à notre blondinet qui fixait, troublé, le serveur. Bizarrement, il trouvait du charme au physique ni laid ni beau de ce dernier.

Heureusement, Tayuya vint involontairement à sa rescousse. Fatiguée d'attendre que quelqu'un se décide à commander, la jeune femme avait décidé de le faire elle-même avant de mourir de déshydratation. Avisant donc le serveur, la rousse s'en approcha, obligeant le rouquin à lâcher enfin Deidara du regard. Ce dernier se sentit revenir sur Terre et fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient et il était plus que troublé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Malgré tout, l'artiste pouvait aisément mettre un nom sur un sentiment. Du dégoût tout simplement. Oh, il n'avait rien contre les gays, n'étant pas homophobe. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre « Les homosexuels ne me dérangent pas » et « Je me fais reluquer par un homme gay » ! Par contre, il avait toujours dû mal à croire que, quelque part, il avait trouvé du charme à cet inconnu ! Toujours aussi perplexe, Deidara finit par chasser résolument ses pensées de son cerveau et d'assimiler ce petit « écart » à ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours. Rien de bien méchant !

Evitant au maximun de croiser le regard du serveur, le blond demanda un coca zéro à Tayuya qui n'attendait plus que son choix pour passer commande puis tourna les talons et alla s'installer à une table, le reste de la petite bande derrière lui. Il ne vit donc pas un sourire amusé fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune homme à la tignasse rousse, tandis qu'il servait à Tayuya les boissons commandées. Le blond ne vit pas non plus les yeux noisette descendre sur ses fesses qui se mouvaient délicieusement, enfin de l'avis du roux. Malheureusement pour Deidara, notre serveur était beaucoup plus déterminé qu'il en laissait paraître et ce n'était pas en s'échappant de la sorte que il allait le décourager !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! Laissez moi des p'tits reviews s'il vous plait, même si c'est pour dire trois petits mots =D<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Auteur :** Ecrite par mes bons soins ! En espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaira =D

**Rating :** A vrai dire, je sais pas encore si je vais faire de lemon ou non. Il aurait peut-être des scènes quelques peu osées, donc je vais mettre rated M par prudence =D

**Genre :** Ce n'est que de la romance pure et simple. Etant donné que c'est UA (Univers Alternatif), et que mes persos ne sont ni des agents secrets ni des tueurs complètement fêlés du bocal, y'aurais pas forcément beaucoup d'Aventure !

**Remerciements :** A ma gentille beta Elfi-chan qui n'est pas du tout méchante et qui m'a bien aidé. Et aussi à ma super Maidness qui m'a aussi bien aidé et qui a dû bousiller son clavier à trop baver x)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, Dei ne m'appartient pas (BOUHHH !) donc, je dois le laisser à L'auteur-de-Naruto-Dont-J'oublie-Toujours-Le-Nom. Et Sasori aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que tous les personnages secondaires.

**Avertissements :** Je l'ai déjà précisé dans le résumé mais je le redis ici. Cette histoire est centrée sur une romance Yaoi, donc entre deux hommes. De plus, je me répète mais bon, il y aura quelques scènes osées (rien de bien méchant, vous inquiétez pas !) mais ceux qui n'aiment pas trop, ben soit vous sautez soit vous fermez cette fenêtre tout simplement =D. Ah oui, une dernière chose, c'est très OCC !

**Et voilà, un new chapitre rien que pour vous ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

* * *

><p>De lourds rideaux mal fermés laissaient passer quelques rayons d'un soleil matinal. Ces derniers éclairèrent progressivement les deux grosses valises ouvertes sur le parquet gris, disparaissant sous des vêtements en vrac. Puis ils parcoururent le lit et finirent par se poser avec curiosité sur le visage du bel endormi. Deidara grommela, très peu ravi de l'attention solaire. Il entrouvrit ses paupières, péniblement, avec la ferme intention de les refermer dès que cet éprouvant effort sera effectué. Sa vision fut un instant ébloui par ce foutu astre qui le narguait du haut de son trône bleu. Puis, il discerna le plafond blanc avec ses discrètes moulures dorées. Il était à l'hôtel, avec ses potes et en vacances. Donc, aucune raison de se lever, étant donné que le blond n'avait en aucun cas cours. Le cerveau ensommeillé de Deidara trouva cette constatation particulièrement juste et surtout suffisante pour ordonner au reste du corps de se rendormir immédiatement. Et le blond, en bon soldat, obéit tout de suite et referma les yeux.<p>

Malheureusement, les plans dudit cerveau furent légèrement contrariés par des coups à sa porte. Agacé, il se redressa sur son séant, ronchonnant et pestant contre le gêneur qui l'empêchait d'avoir son quota de sommeil. Une voix lui parvint à travers le bois blanc :

- Deidara ! Lève-toi, espèce de marmotte ! On est tous en bas, au restaurant !

Au ton grave de la voix, le sculpteur en déduisit que c'était Kotestu. Légèrement exaspéré, il se laissa retomber sur le lit dans un bruit mat et émit un vague grognement en réponse, ce que le jeune homme derrière la porte prit pour un « j'arrive, je me lève ! ».

- Bon, on t'attend vingt minutes après, on va à la plage !

- Ouais, ouais, maugréa Deidara, ses paroles émergeant des couvertures sous lesquelles il venait juste de s'ensevelir.

Un pas, deux pas. Son ami s'éloignait rapidement, sûrement pressé de retrouver la mer et ses vagues. Ou peut-être ses filles…

L'étudiant en arts eut un petit sourire à cette pensée, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller moelleux. Kotestu était un sacré coureur de jupons, tout le contraire d'Itachi. En y repensant bien, ces deux-là étaient le jour et la nuit ! L'Uchiha avait un tempérament plutôt calme et posé. A l'exact opposé de celui du brun aux cheveux en pics, qui était impulsif et spontané. Et pourtant, jamais le blond n'avait vu d'amis aussi soudés !

Encore un peu fatigué, Deidara décida de se reposer quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux et… se rendormit comme une pierre.

Quand enfin, il émergea du sommeil léthargique dans lequel son cerveau l'avait plongé, le soleil de neuf heures et des poussières avait été remplacé par celui de midi. Se redressant brusquement, il lâcha un juron. Décidément, dès qu'on parlait sommeil, Deidara était le champion ! Il était capable de dormir pendant douze heures sans avoir rien fait de particulier pendant la journée, et n'arrivait tout simplement pas à émerger. Un rien le faisait replonger dans le cercle vicieux. On se demandait pourquoi après, ses potes l'appelaient « marmotte »…

Le blond se leva, et attrapa son portable d'un geste vif sur la table de chevet. Quatre appels en absence. Sûrement Kotestu qui avait essayé de le faire sortir de son état d'hibernation, malheureusement pour lui, il avait mis son portable en vibreur avant de se coucher. Il ne risquait pas de l'entendre… Soupirant profondément, il alla ouvrir en grand les rideaux. Il faisait un temps magnifique. Sa chambre avait vue sur la mer et Deidara se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de cette étendue d'eau, tantôt calme, tantôt furieuse avant de se décider à rappeler Kotestu. Après quelques sonneries, ce dernier finit par décrocher :

- Allo ? C'est Deidara !

- Tiens, la marmotte a fini d'hiberner ? Laisse-moi deviner, juste après que je sois parti, tu t'es rendormi ?, se moqua son ami.

- Gnagna ! Je te signale que si tu m'avais secoué et traîné jusqu'au restaurant, je me serais pas rendormi !, répliqua le blond.

- C'est ça, on y croit tous ! Bon en attendant, qu'est ce que tu fais ? On est en train de manger à la plage là et on n'a pas pris pour toi. Désolé…

- Bah, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! Ce sera l'occasion de tester le room service ! Je mange rapide et je vous rejoins, okay ? Vous êtes à quelle plage ?

- Ouais, tu m'dirais si c'est bien ! On est à la Plage des Anges, en face de l'hôtel.

- D'accord, j'vous rejoins dans une heure ! J'dois amener quelque chose ?

- Prends deux serviettes et un ballon de plage, on les a oublié.

- Okay, c'est noté. A tout' !

- A tout' !

Maintenant, il lui restait plus qu'appeler le room service. A cette pensée, le souvenir de deux prunelles noisettes s'insinua dans son esprit. Suivi par la vision d'une tignasse rousse emmêlée, de lèvres charnues, de… Deidara secoua la tête avant que ses pensées n'aillent trop loin, chassant ainsi la moindre réflexion ayant un lien avec le mystérieux serveur. Après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'en faire. S'il se tenait éloigné du bar et du restaurant dans lequel son rouquin semblait être affecté, le blond ne risquait pas de le croiser. Et c'est en tâchant de s'en convaincre qu'il décrocha le fixe qui servait à appeler le room-service et que Deidara demanda une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise avec une salade de fruits.

Mais, pour le plus grand malheur de notre blondinet, Dieu a voulu être sadique aujourd'hui. Aussi, quatre étages plus bas…

- Sasori !

Ce dernier se désintéressa de la commande qu'il était en train de prendre pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur qui se révélait être Monsieur Umino Iruka. Ce dernier était chargé des serveurs quel qu'il soit. Il recrutait, gérait, organisé tout. Et l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années prenait son travail très au sérieux. Un peu trop, parfois…

- Dépêche toi de finir cette commande, viens en cuisines, on a besoin de toi pour le room-service !

Le rouquin soupira puis fronça les sourcils. Depuis six mois qu'il était serveur dans cet hôtel, on l'avait jamais assigné autre part qu'au restaurant et qu'au bar. Voilà que maintenant, Iruka avait décidé de le coller au room-service !

Gribouillant rapidement les choix de ses clients, Sasori tourna les talons et se dépêcha d'aller donner la commande au barman avant de filer en cuisines. Iruka l'attendait là, sourcils froncés et visiblement très agacé.

- Allez, dépêche toi, Sasori ! J'ai trois serveurs qui ne sont pas là. L'un a la grippe, les autres sont en vacances. C'était bien le moment pour en prendre !, bougonna son supérieur.

- Très bien, monsieur. Où dois-je livrer euh… (le roux jeta un coup d'œil sur le chariot derrière l'Umino) l'assiette de spaghettis et la salade de fruits ?, demanda t-il respectueusement, sachant par expérience que cela calmait son supérieur.

En effet, cela ne loupa pas car Monsieur Umino détendit légèrement ses sourcils et dit d'une voix radoucie :

- Chambre 483.

Puis, après un bref silence, il rajouta avec un ton des plus sérieux :

- Ah, une dernière chose. Si jamais tu rentres pendant que le client a une relation sexuelle ou tout autre chose en rapport avec le sexe, surtout tu ne fais aucun commentaire, tu ne ris pas, tu laisses le chariot et tu t'en vas.

Sasori dévisagea l'homme, stupéfait. Jamais il ne s'était permis une pareille familiarité avec lui. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de formuler la moindre interrogation car son aîné tourna les talons après un dernier regard et s'éloigna rapidement, sûrement pour houspiller ceux qui ne travaillaient pas assez à son goût. Le jeune serveur n'eut d'autre choix que de refermer ses doigts sur le rebord métallique qui permettait de conduire le chariot puis de se diriger vers cette fameuse chambre 483, priant pour ne pas tomber sur des choses trop traumatisantes.

Après le coup de fil, Deidara partit prendre sa douche, comptant sur l'eau chaude pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil. Enlevant rapidement son pyjama composé d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt large, le blond se dirigea vers la douche assez grande pour contenir trois personnes. Toute la salle de bain était d'ailleurs d'une taille plus qu'importante ! Les moindres détails respiraient assez le luxe pour lui donner l'impression d'être dans un palais, lui qui était plutôt habitué à la petite salle d'eau de son appartement. Deidara eut un sourire à cette pensée. Ah, décidément, il adorait ces vacances !

Il se glissa rapidement sous l'eau chaude, appréciant pleinement la caresse du liquide sur sa peau. Si seulement, il pouvait y rester des heures ! Soupirant, le blond se lava lentement les cheveux puis le reste. Pensivement, il passa les doigts sur ses muscles à peine développés et sur ses côtes saillantes. Deidara n'aimait pas son corps. Trop maigre, il donnait l'impression d'être à peine sorti de l'enfance. Juste une fine toison blonde recouvrait sa poitrine, qu'on ne remarquait que si quelqu'un laissait courir sa main sur son buste ou encore regardait de très près. Dans les vestiaires, quand le blond se changeait pour le sport, le sculpteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le torse des autres, enviant les abdos et les pectoraux qu'ils avaient.

De discrets coups à sa porte puis le bruit de cette dernière qu'on ouvre le tira de ses pensées. Cela devait sûrement être le serveur du room-service. Sortant rapidement de la douche, il attrapa d'un geste prompt un beau peignoir blanc et sortit, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants d'eau. Dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, un petit chariot se tenait, dégageant une bonne odeur de nourriture. Et juste derrière…

- Oh non, murmura tout doucement Deidara

« C'est pas possible, je suis vraiment maudit ». Le soleil qui entrait à flots dans la pièce éclaira le visage du serveur qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Une chevelure rousse, des prunelles marron clair, des traits fins et réguliers… Pas de doute dessus, c'était le serveur d'hier.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un bref instant immobiles. Deidara était trop occupé à se lamenter sur son sort pour faire autre chose. Pile le gars qu'il voulait au maximun ne pas croiser et voilà que ce dernier était carrément dans sa chambre ! Pour le serveur roux, il avait de suite repris son activité favorite dès qu'il était dans les parages du blond : laisser courir ses yeux là où il ne fallait pas, en d'autres termes le mater. Et en ce moment, son client lui offrait un spectacle imprenable ! Ses cheveux dorés collaient à ses joues et se répandaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules. De plus, il avait manifestement mis son peignoir à la va-vite, du coup, le milieu de son torse lui était dévoilé. Des gouttes d'eau y roulaient encore, glissant vers une autre partie du corps de son blondinet dans laquelle Sasori aimerait bien y faire un tour. Magnifique…

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui retrouva ses esprits en premier. D'une voix que le serveur tenta de rendre la plus rauque possible, il dit :

- Je m'appelle Akasuna no Sasori.

- Hein ? Quoi ?, répondit Deidara avec beaucoup d'éloquence.

- Sasori, c'est mon prénom.

- Ah…

Bravo, Deidara, quelle magnifique réponse !, ironisa ce dernier dans sa tête. Un gay est manifestement en train de te mater et de te draguer par-dessus le marché et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est Hein ? puis Ah…

Pour se donner une contenance, il tourna les talons et s'accroupit, cherchant des habits dans le fatras de vêtements jetés dans ses valises. Sasori saisit l'occasion et se mit à genoux, dans le dos du jeune homme. Il alla nicher sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule, juste à la jonction de cette dernière avec le cou, et souffla dans l'oreille du sculpteur :

- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de me tutoyer !, s'écria Deidara, qui s'était raidi au contact d'une masse chaude sur son corps.

Il tenta de se débattre, de se relever mais Sasori le maintient à l'aide de ses mains sur ses avants-bras. Toujours la tête au même endroit, il se mit à laper lentement le lobe de l'oreille. Deidara se tendit tellement sous l'attouchement qu'il s'étonnait qu'un de ses muscles ne se soit pas coincé. Une lourde chape de chaleur lui tomba dans les entrailles et son souffle s'accéléra légèrement. La langue mouillé et mutine décida de descendre sur son cou. Un sensation étrange, déplaisante et brutale le prit à la gorge. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, tout de suite !

Se dégageant brutalement de l'emprise du roux, il se retourna furieux et se fit un devoir de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Sasori, trop surpris, ne vit pas le coup venir et tomba à la renverse.

- Dégagez immédiatement d'ici ! Je ne le répèterais pas !, hurla le blond, hors de lui.

- Mais…, commença le serveur.

- Pas de mais ! Sortez de cette chambre !

Jugeant bon de ne pas insister, le rouquin tourna les talons sans un dernier regard étrange vers l'étudiant puis sortit après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, la chambre 483... Pour ceux qui connaissent un minimun Tokio Hotel , vous savez de quoi je parle xD Bref, il devient de plus en plus entreprenant notre Sasori ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Auteur :** Ecrite par mes bons soins ! En espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaira =D

**Rating :** A vrai dire, je sais pas encore si je vais faire de lemon ou non. Il aurait peut-être des scènes quelques peu osées, donc je vais mettre rated M par prudence =D

**Genre :** Ce n'est que de la romance pure et simple. Etant donné que c'est UA (Univers Alternatif), et que mes persos ne sont ni des agents secrets ni des tueurs complètement fêlés du bocal, y'aurais pas forcément beaucoup d'Aventure !

**Remerciements :** A ma gentille beta Elfi-chan qui n'est pas du tout méchante et qui m'a bien aidé. Et aussi à ma super Maidness qui m'a aussi bien aidé et qui a dû bousiller son clavier à trop baver x)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, Dei ne m'appartient pas (BOUHHH !) donc, je dois le laisser à L'auteur-de-Naruto-Dont-J'oublie-Toujours-Le-Nom. Et Sasori aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que tous les personnages secondaires.

**Avertissements :** Je l'ai déjà précisé dans le résumé mais je le redis ici. Cette histoire est centrée sur une romance Yaoi, donc entre deux hommes. De plus, je me répète mais bon, il y aura quelques scènes osées (rien de bien méchant, vous inquiétez pas !) mais ceux qui n'aiment pas trop, ben soit vous sautez soit vous fermez cette fenêtre tout simplement =D. Ah oui, une dernière chose, c'est très OCC !

**Et voilà, après pas mal d'attente, le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vous remarquerez qu'il se passe pas mal de choses et qu'il est plus long que d'habitude ! Laissez moi des reviews ! ^^**

* * *

><p>La porte de la suite se referma doucement et Deidara entendit clairement le bruit des pas de Sasori décroître dans le couloir. Toujours à genoux devant sa valise, les deux mains sur le rebord de cette dernière, le blond tentait de reprendre son souffle et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Son cœur était affolé dans sa poitrine, tel un animal blessé, et une intense vague de dégoût montait, lui donnant la nausée. Son cerveau avait toujours du mal à croire que la scène s'était vraiment déroulée, qu'il n'avait rien inventé. Ce Sasori avait du culot, sans le moindre doute ! N'avait-il pas peur de perdre sa place ? Ou se considérait-il assez discret pour se le permettre ? C'était ni plus ni moins du harcèlement sexuel !<p>

Fort de cette pensée, Deidara commença légèrement à paniquer. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Tout cela était tout simplement inimaginable, profondément impossible. Ses pensées se brouillèrent et se mélangèrent dans sa pauvre tête, achevant complètement de le déstabiliser. Le blond se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Déjà, on commence par se calmer. Bon, il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait porter plainte contre ce pervers de serveur pour avoir fait une telle chose. Malheureusement, plusieurs raisons l'en empêchaient. Déjà, attaquer quelqu'un en justice, cela signifie avoir un avocat et donc le payer. Seulement, ses parents se tuaient déjà assez au travail sans qu'il en rajoute une couche avec des procédures judiciaires !

D'autre part, cela allait gâcher leurs vacances et il n'en était pas question ! Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à réunir l'argent nécessaire pour s'offrir un peu de repos et de détente. Conclusion : il était exclu de porter plainte. Mais Deidara pouvait toujours tenter de raisonner Sasori. Après tout, ce dernier était parti sans faire d'histoires après que le sculpteur l'est frappé. Un violeur notoire serait resté pour profiter de lui. Et bien qu'il lui ait léché l'oreille (Deidara frissonnait encore au souvenir de ce contact), il l'avait fait sans aucune violence, mis à part le fait que le roux l'avait maintenu au sol. Oui, c'était décidé, l'étudiant en art allait le prendre à part et lui demander calmement d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Si jamais, le serveur refusait, alors il porterait plainte.

Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant bien, une petite partie de son être, et cela le blond avait bien dû mal à se l'avouer, était flattée de cette attention. Jamais personne ne s'était comporté ainsi avec lui. Lui, le garçon pas assez musclé, trop efféminé, trop maigre. Trop d'os, pas assez de chair. Deidara avait même du mal à croire parfois que Kin l'aime avec la même intensité que lui ! Alors qu'un jeune homme loin d'être repoussant et ayant déjà un avenir assuré, soit prêt à risquer sa place pour le séduire, cela semblait presque impossible et irréel.

Chassant ses réflexions, le sculpteur se releva, s'habilla rapidement puis engloutit son déjeuner qui lui avait valu tant de soucis. Décidé à oublier cet incident pour l'instant et à passer une bonne journée, il attrapa les serviettes et le ballon de plage que lui avait demandé Kotetsu et sortit.

* * *

><p>Le soleil tapait fort. Il donnait presque l'impression de vouloir faire de tous êtres vivants ses esclaves grâce à ses rayons chauds. Impression renforcée par le fait qu'aucun nuage ne voilait l'astre et qu'aucune brise rafraîchissante ne venait secourir les malheureux. Il régnait en maître, en dominant. Et comme châtiment cruel, il frappait sans relâche la peau des terriens. Et malheureusement, Deidara semblait être sa victime privilégiée ! En nage, il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur son front. Et pourtant, la plage n'était pas vraiment loin par rapport à l'hôtel. Il fallait juste prendre la grande avenue et faire 500 mètres pour arriver en bord de mer. Mais ladite grande avenue s'était métamorphosé en véritable fournaise, engloutissant tout le monde, hommes comme bêtes. Vivement qu'il se plonge dans l'eau !<p>

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et des litres de sueur en moins, son vœu fut exaucé. Heureux comme un roi, Deidara se laissa tranquillement flotter sur l'eau. Il ferma les yeux, autant pour se protéger du scintillement de la mer que pour profiter pleinement de la sensation de l'eau fraîche sur son corps.

Soudainement, un corps entra en contact avec lui, le tirant de sa belle détente. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux et la bouche de suprise, avalant par la même occasion quelques litres d'eau salée, le blond eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir le visage rieur de Kin avant de se faire engloutir par la mer. « La petite saleté », jura t-il intérieurement. Emergeant subitement de l'eau, il l'attrapa par la taille et entreprit de la faire tourbillonner, tâche rendue ardue par le manque manifeste de muscles de Deidara et par la masse aqueuse qui freinait ses mouvements. Kin se mit à rire et l'enlaça, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il cessa alors tout mouvement et approcha ses lèvres pour échanger avec elle un baiser tendre et amoureux.

C'était si différent du contact qu'il avait eu avec Sasori. Pas de chaleur violente, pas de passion écrasante. Juste de la douceur, l'impression de protéger quelqu'un. Mais très vite, une question se forma dans son esprit : Que préférait-il ? Au fond, n'avait-il pas apprécié un bref instant la fièvre qui s'était emparé de lui quand la langue humide du roux avait lentement glissé sur son oreille puis sur son cou ? N'avait-il pas ressenti une minuscule pointe d'excitation face à cet attouchement ?

Deidara finit par se donner une claque mentale, agacé par les doutes qui tourmentaient son esprit. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Ou alors, ce plaisir était bien caché, derrière des couches de dégoût, de colère et de panique. Et ce n'était qu'une impression fantôme, dont il ne fallait tirer aucune conclusion. Cela ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser, surtout en ce moment !

Sans y faire attention, il resserra son étreinte sur Kin et son baiser devint beaucoup plus profond. La jeune femme fronça un instant les sourcils avant de se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas vraiment du genre de Deidara de déborder de passion et d'être aussi entreprenant. Quelque chose devait le tracasser pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais mieux valait éviter de le questionner, quand il voudra parler, son petit ami viendrait à elle.

Elle sépara leurs lèvres et se glissa lentement vers son oreille. Là, tout bas, elle chuchota :

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Kin. Je t'aime, répondit-il sérieusement contre le cou de la brune.

Cette dernière sourit lentement et soupira de bonheur. Tout allait pour le mieux, tant qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

><p>Une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac, Deidara s'avança jusqu'au luxueux comptoir d'acajou du bar. La journée touchait à sa fin. Et les grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer à flots les rayons du soleil couchant qui éclairaient avec chaleur une tignasse rousse cachant un visage penché sur un cocktail. Sasori avait l'air concentré dans ce qu'il faisait et l'étudiant hésitait à l'aborder. Quelques heures en arrière, il était rempli de détermination et de colère mais à présent, il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de le voir seul à seul. Et s'il tentait quelque chose ? Et s'il, finalement, cédait à ses pulsions ? Deidara ne se faisait guère d'illusions, le roux était bien plus musclé que lui… Et personne ne viendra l'aider ! Tous les autres étaient dans leur chambre, en train de se préparer pour aller en boîte.<p>

Le blond déglutit et inspira légèrement par le nez pour se donner du courage avant de s'accouder au comptoir et de lancer :

- Euh, Sasori ?

Ce dernier releva la tête, planta son regard dans les prunelles bleues de Deidara et haussa un sourcil à sa vue, étonné de sa présence. L'artiste se frotta la nuque avec la paume de sa main, signe chez lui de gêne et ses joues se nuancèrent d'un léger rouge. Le serveur perçut son embarras car il l'encouragea :

- Oui ?

- Eh bien… pourrais-je te parler en privé ?

- Bien sûr, je finis de faire les commandes et je suis tout à toi, répondit le roux avec un sourire charmeur et en insistant bien sur le « à toi ».

Puis sans plus s'occuper du pauvre blond rouge de confusion, il disposa ses cocktails préparés sur un plateau et le contourna pour se diriger vers une table au fond de la salle. Tout en servant les clients, Sasori ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Le beau jeune homme, dont il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas le nom, semblait encore très méfiant et gêné en sa présence. Le roux s'étonnait d'ailleurs de le voir, vu sa réaction violente suite aux caresses prodiguées par ses bons soins. En même temps, il reconnaissait y être allé de manière trop directe. Il avait sûrement dû l'effrayer et le paniquer plus qu'autre chose !

Malgré tout il y avait bien un minuscule progrès : le fait qu'il avait cessé de le vouvoyer malheureusement c'était presque rien. Lui qui voulait le séduire, ça n'allait pas être facile ! Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, se dit-il alors que le souvenir du magnifique torse à moitié apparent dû à un tee-shirt mouillé et, plus tard, à un peignoir mal ajusté afflua à sa mémoire. « Oh que oui, ce joli blondinet vaut bien tous ses efforts… », pensa t-il avec un petit sourire.

De son côté, Deidara n'en menait pas large. Maintenant, il en était sûr, son idée n'était pas bonne du tout. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, il se tortilla sur place. Soit il prenait son courage à deux mains comme un vrai homme et ordonnait avec toute la fermeté qu'il pouvait rassembler de cesser de le séduire soit il s'enfuyait et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas recroiser la route du serveur…

Finalement, la fuite, c'était pas trop mal !, se dit Deidara alors qu'il se retournait et partait à grands pas vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Enfin, tentait de partir à grands pas. Car à peine eut-il le temps de faire deux mouvements qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule et qu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui :

- Et bien, où comptais-tu aller ? Je croyais que tu devais me parler !

- Euh… je, bafouilla t-il. J'… j'avais juste un peu mal aux jambes, je me les dégourdissais en faisant quelques pas, c'est tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te fausser compagnie !

Le blond tenta de rendre l'excuse la plus crédible possible en lançant un petit rire qui se voulait décontracté mais qui devait être plus faux qu'autre chose. « Pitié, qu'il gobe ça ! », supplia t-il en pensée tout en se frottant énergiquement la nuque. Sasori leva un sourcil fin puis finit par hausser les épaules :

- Si tu le dis… Viens, je connais un endroit où on devrait être à l'aise pour parler.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, minutes que l'artiste passa à fixer la nuque de Sasori qui marchait devant lui, tentant de se calmer et de se rappeler ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. Le roux s'arrêta malheureusement avant que Deidara est pu réussir. Il ouvrit une porte et laissa entrer le blond. Ce dernier passa le seuil et tomba sur… des vestiaires. Des fenêtres de taille moyenne déversaient la lumière rouge du soleil couchant et les murs étaient tous cachés par de hauts casiers rouges. Au centre de la pièce, deux bancs de bois étonnamment larges étaient alignés sur lesquels quelques sacs étaient posés. Lui qui s'était imaginé les pires scénarios où Sasori l'amenait dans un coin sombre et très intime pour le violer tout à son aise, il était agréablement surpris et rassuré par la clarté de l'endroit et par le fait qu'il ne soit pas trop éloigné des lieux de passage.

- On sera tranquille ici. C'est là où on se change et ceux qui bossent la journée sont déjà parti tandis que ceux qui font les nuits sont déjà au boulot, dit Sasori pour engager la conversation

- Alors, tu fais les deux toi ?, interrogea le blond, curieux malgré lui.

- Normalement, je fais juste la journée mais on manque de serveurs. Du coup, le patron m'a proposé de faire des heures sup' jusqu'à minuit pendant une semaine. J'ai accepté, faut bien que je vive. Mais on est pas là pour parler de mon travail. Dis moi un peu pourquoi tu veux me voir.

Deidara soupira, embarrassé par le regard perçant que Sasori posait sur lui. Il inspira un bon coup, une main sur la nuque et décida de se lancer d'une voix ferme :

- Voilà, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes.

- De quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je veux pas porter plainte, ma famille n'est pas assez riche pour se payer un avocat et je ne veux pas non plus gâcher les vacances qu'un de mes amis nous a en partie offertes. Il n'empêche que je n'hésiterais pas à le faire si tu continues. Je ne suis pas homophobe, je n'ai rien contre les gays seulement je suis hétéro et surtout j'ai déjà une petite amie (à cette phrase, le roux serra les poings, sûrement de jalousie). Alors, je ne suis pas intéressé et laisse moi te dire une bonne chose : ta manière de séduire est très peu subtile !

Deidara avait déclaré tout ça d'une traite, sans prendre le temps à Sasori de lui couper la parole. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'idée de le faire et l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, le dos appuyé à un casier. A présent, il le regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Le serveur finit par soupirer discrètement et dit :

- Ecoute, j'suis désolé. Il est vrai que dans la chambre, j'ai pas pris la meilleure tactique. Mais je pensais pas que tu sois aussi… prude et sensible ! Attends, calme-toi, rajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant Deidara froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer tout son mécontentement. Ce n'est pas un défaut, enfin, pas de mon point de vue. C'est plutôt… mignon. Enfin, bref tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse. Et pour ta copine, laisse moi te dire également une bonne chose : tu l'oublieras très rapidement.

Le blond grommela, le rouge aux joues et croisa les bras. Bon, au moins, il s'excusait et reconnaissait qu'il s'était mal comporté. Et si on oublié le passage sur le fait qu'il était prude et sensible – ce qui est d'ailleurs complètement faux ! –, que le roux trouvait ça mignon – Qui y a-t-il de mignon là dedans ? – et qu'il allait très vite oublié Kin, ses excuses avaient l'air sincères.

- Humrf… On va dire que tu es à moitié pardonné. Tes excuses cachaient également le fait que tu me laisserais tranquille ?

A cette phrase, le blond vit clairement son vis-à-vis soupirer profondément, une expression un peu frustrée sur le visage. Sasori planta ses yeux noisette dans ses orbes bleus et déclara :

- Okay, j'arrête de te séduire, de te regarder ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire croire que tu m'as tapé dans l'œil. Enfin, ça va être dur mais je vais essayer. Mais il y a deux conditions.

- Je le sens mal, mais dis toujours.

- La première, tu me dis ton nom. Et la deuxième, tu me laisses te donner un vrai baiser.

Deidara déglutit à la deuxième condition. Qu'il l'embrasse ? Et puis quoi encore, il voulait pas non plus qu'il couche avec lui !

- Je m'appelle Deidara. Et pour la deuxième condition, tu peux toujours courir.

- C'est un beau nom… Mais tu n'as rempli qu'une condition. Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser, je ne te demande pas de me faire un strip-tease. Après, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

Hésitant, le blond alla s'asseoir sur le banc et inspira profondément, tête baissée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser, un simple contact. Il en avait déjà eu avec Sasori et il était toujours vivant ! Après, à lui la tranquillité pour le reste de ses vacances ! Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression de trahir Kin si jamais il le faisait. Son vis-à-vis avait bien dit un vrai baiser, comme de ceux qu'il échangeait avec sa petite amie seulement quand ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls. Ils n'avaient jamais sauté le pas, attendant le bon moment, pour l'un comme l'autre. Ce serait comme… la tromper. Et il n'en était pas question. Il aimait beaucoup trop Kin pour aller embrasser quelqu'un d'autre !

Concentré sur son dilemme à résoudre, il ne vit pas Sasori s'accroupir à la même hauteur que lui et le détailler un bref instant. Deidara ne s'aperçut de sa présence que quand une main attrapa son menton pour relever sa tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard scrutateur, où brillait une lueur de désir. Gêné, le blond baissa les yeux et tomba sur les lèvres charnues du rouquin. Elles étaient entrouvertes et il pouvait voir une langue mutine bougeait paresseusement, comme si elle attendait qu'une chose : se jeter sur lui. Il frissonna et déglutit péniblement.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi compliqué ?, soupira le serveur.

- Je ne suis pas compliqué !, protesta Deidara, surpris de cette remarque.

- Si tu l'es. Je ne te demande presque rien, un baiser c'est tout. C'est la moindre des choses après la nuit que j'ai passé hier.

- Comme ça, la nuit que tu as passé ?, demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas.

Sasori eut un petit rire et se rapprocha légèrement de son visage pour lui dire tout bas :

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai pu rêver cette nuit-là. A ton sujet.

- Sale pervers !, s'écria t-il en repoussant le roux pour restaurer un peu de distance.

- En plus, ta copine n'en saura rien, si c'est elle qui te gênes, rajouta t-il, sans tenir compte de l'exclamation du blond et en redevenant sérieux.

- Bien sûr que c'est ça me gêne ! C'est un peu comme si je la trompais !

- Tu la tromperas si tu te mets à éprouver des sentiments pour moi. Ou si, nous avons un contact plus… recherché qu'un baiser, rajouta t-il en lançant un regard au pauvre blond tout rouge devant lui et qui laissait présager qu'il n'attendait que ça.

- Je…

Se sentant piégé, il se tortilla sur place. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Kin n'en sera pas jamais informé et il oubliera très vite cet incident en même temps que Sasori disparaîtra de son existence. « Et puis, quelque part, tu aimerais bien ressentir une seconde fois cette chaleur dans les entrailles et cette sensation d'excitation dans tes veines » souffla une petite voix pernicieuse dans son esprit. Petite voix qu'il repoussa le plus loin possible, refusant d'un bloc cette possibilité inenvisageable. Il releva les yeux et planta son regard dans les prunelles noisette du roux avant de déclarer :

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Ne me le fais pas dire deux fois !

Le serveur sourit et se mit à côté de l'artiste, à califourchon sur le banc. Crispé et regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté, Deidara attendait, les yeux grands ouverts et les traits légèrement tordus par l'angoisse. Il vit lentement venir les lèvres du roux tandis qu'une main se posait sur sa joue et que sa jumelle allait se perdre dans ses cheveux. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Plus aucun muscle ne lui répondait et c'est à peine s'il pouvait encore respirer. Plus que quelques millimètres et leurs bouches se toucheront. Il pouvait sentir la respiration rapide de Sasori ainsi que son odeur. Anis et Cannelle. Le roux s'arrêta un instant et murmura :

- Tu es sûr ? Tu m'attires mais je ne veux pas te faire mal ou peur.

- Cela se voyait tellement dans la chambre…, répondit le blond sarcastiquement, ses cordes vocales ayant miraculeusement survécu à la paralysie de son corps. Embrasse-moi, qu'on en finisse.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il ferma les yeux et attendit le contact. Contact qui survint dans les secondes qui suivirent. Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis déposèrent lentement un baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre. Lentement, une langue se mit à lécher la lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès. Puis des dents prirent le relais, grignotant la chair rose. Les mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Celle dans ses cheveux dériva vers le dos, le parcourant dans toute sa longueur, massant les omoplates et traçant des lignes sur la colonne vertébrale. L'autre quitta la joue pour se poser sur la nuque, entortillant lentement les mèches blondes entre des doigts joueurs.

Deidara se mit à gigoter, se sentant effroyablement mal à l'aise. Il savait bien que Sasori essayait de rendre le baiser le plus agréable possible pour lui. Mais là, non, c'était trop. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse du roux et le repoussa le plus fort qu'il put. Il n'opposa presque aucune résistance et se détacha de lui. Le serveur avait un petit sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres et ses yeux brillaient de désir. Horriblement gêné par ce regard, le souffle court et les joues très rouges, le blondinet inspira profondément puis déclara :

- Stop, ça suffit. T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant pars.

- On a dit un vrai baiser. C'était le marché. Ce qu'on a fait, c'était presque rien.

Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que tu entends par un vrai baiser ?

- Ben, avec la langue, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- Non, c'est hors de question !

- Deidara, tu as accepté que je t'embrasse. Pas que je te smack.

- Mais je…, bredouilla le pauvre blond, rouge de gêne.

Sasori se rapprocha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Tétanisé de peur, il n'osait plus bouger. Un bref instant, son vis-à-vis ne fit que le fixer ou plutôt le dévorer du regard. Puis, il passa à la vitesse supérieure et recommença à grignoter lentement ses lèvres.

- Détends toi, je n'irais pas plus loin que le baiser avec la langue. Tu as ma parole, murmura t-il contre sa bouche close.

Sans attendre la réponse de Deidara qui, de toute façon, serait bien incapable de faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales correctement, il lécha ses lèvres, les baisant avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait avoir.. Ses mains restèrent sagement sur ses joues, massant tout doucement la chair de son visage des deux pouces. Petit à petit, le blond se détendit. Lui qui s'attendait à ce que Sasori, exaspéré par son attitude de jeune vierge effarouché, le force à ouvrir la bouche pour explorer violemment cette dernière, il était surpris par la tendresse dont le jeune homme faisait preuve. Il ferma machinalement les yeux, comme pour en profiter un peu. Mais il était toujours hors de question que sa bouche s'ouvre d'un millimètre !

Sentant que son vis-à-vis était légèrement plus coopératif, le roux déplaça doucement ses mains. Ces dernières reprirent leur place d'origine, avant que Deidara ne le repousse : une sur la nuque et l'autre dans le dos. Mais cette fois, le passage fut plus facile et l'étudiant ne parut pas s'aperçevoir du changement. Il semblait à présent complètement détendu. Mais ses lèvres restaient toujours éternellement closes, malgré ses bons soins. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, le roux quitta la bouche pour déposer une ligne de baisers sur la mâchoire. Ligne qui avait pour but l'oreille. La réaction de Deidara ne se fit pas attendre : il se crispa aussitôt et tenta de se débattre. Mais Sasori fut plus rapide et il s'attaqua à l'oreille, priant pour que cette dernière soit un point sensible du blond. Il aspira lentement le lobe, puis lécha la partie juste derrière, suivant la ligne du cartilage jusqu'où il pouvait.

Le résultat espéré ne se fit pas attendre. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, l'artiste gémit de plaisir. Rouge de honte, il posa une main sur sa bouche. Amusé, le roux la lui enleva et se rappropria ses lèvres que, dans un sursaut de peur, le blond avait refermées. Il recommença à suçoter, mordiller et lécher la chair rose.

A ce stade là, Deidara n'avait plus vraiment de pensées cohérentes. La gêne et la panique s'estompaient lentement, laissant place à de l'excitation et une pointe de peur. Le mélange explosif se mêlait dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis. La chaleur était là à présent, tordant délicieusement ses entrailles. Sans qu'il l'ait commandé, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, une de ses mains quitta le banc pour agripper les folles mèches de feu du serveur et il se retourna complètement, posant un genou sur le bois.

A cet instant, Sasori perdit tout sens de mesure. Depuis le début, il se retenait de ne pas sauter sur ce blond délicieusement bandant, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres pleines. Mais à présent, la sensation des doigts de Deidara dans ses cheveux tandis qu'une langue timide venait à la rencontre de la sienne et que son odeur emplissait ses narines firent voler en éclats ses dernières barrières. Sa langue envahit la bouche de son vis-à-vis avec une passion dévorante. Ses mains qui s'étaient contentées sagement du dos et de la nuque, attrapèrent le fessier ferme du blond. Tout en le massant, il fit basculer l'étudiant vers l'avant pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur lui. Ce dernier, complètement perdu dans les sensations éprouvées et par le soudain retournement de situation, suivit le mouvement. Il se retrouva donc à quatre pattes au dessus du serveur, une main sur le torse de ce dernier tandis que sa consœur était toujours dans les cheveux roux. Et Sasori lui roulait le plus magnifique patin de son existence, malaxant une de ses fesses avec sa paume et le maintenant collé à lui avec une main sur la nuque. La chaleur et l'excitation atteint son apogée, balayant le reste et il se laissa complètement enivré par les sensations.

Et là, soudainement, alors que le cerveau de Deidara déclarait forfait et qu'une des mains du roux commençait à déboutonner sa chemise pour plus sans que le blond ne fasse rien, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit en grand et percuta violemment le mur. Quelques secondes se passèrent avant qu'une voix ne hurle :

- DEIDARA !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Il m'a bien fait galéré ce chapitre ! Sasori semble beaucoup aimer l'oreille du pov' Dei, il est oreillophile ! *sors*<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Auteur :** Ecrite par mes bons soins ! En espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaira =D

**Rating :** A vrai dire, je sais pas encore si je vais faire de lemon ou non. Il aurait peut-être des scènes quelques peu osées, donc je vais mettre rated M par prudence =D

**Genre :** Ce n'est que de la romance pure et simple. Etant donné que c'est UA (Univers Alternatif), et que mes persos ne sont ni des agents secrets ni des tueurs complètement fêlés du bocal, y'aurais pas forcément beaucoup d'Aventure !

**Remerciements :** A ma gentille beta Elfi-chan qui n'est pas du tout méchante et qui m'a bien aidé. Et aussi à ma super Maidness qui m'a aussi bien aidé et qui a dû bousiller son clavier à trop baver x)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, Dei ne m'appartient pas (BOUHHH !) donc, je dois le laisser à L'auteur-de-Naruto-Dont-J'oublie-Toujours-Le-Nom. Et Sasori aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que tous les personnages secondaires.

**Avertissements :** Je l'ai déjà précisé dans le résumé mais je le redis ici. Cette histoire est centrée sur une romance Yaoi, donc entre deux hommes. De plus, je me répète mais bon, il y aura quelques scènes osées (rien de bien méchant, vous inquiétez pas !) mais ceux qui n'aiment pas trop, ben soit vous sautez soit vous fermez cette fenêtre tout simplement =D. Ah oui, une dernière chose, c'est très OCC !

**Et voilà, après un peu d'attente, le chapitre 4 ! C'est le plus important que la fic et il fait plus de 10 pages Word alors j'espère que vous allez vous régaler... Ou que vous allez détester, c'est à vous de voir et de me dire en me laissant une review ! Enjoy ! =D**

**PS : Y'a quelques mots plutôt vulgaires, excusez moi ! Ainsi que pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe ou d'inattention =)**

* * *

><p>Il était plus de minuit passé. La lune, pas encore tout à fait pleine, éclairait la mer et par la même occasion, le jeune homme blond assis sur la plage. Morose, Deidara contemplait les vagues sans vraiment les voir, hypnotisé par le bruit du ressac. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, sautant d'un sujet à un autre. Sans doute les trois ou quatre bières qu'il avait bues n'étaient pas étrangères à cet état. Des visages, des sentiments, des paroles passaient en flash dans sa mémoire et il n'avait plus vraiment la force de les arrêter, de se questionner, de réfléchir, d'anticiper. Déprimé, il se mit à jouer avec le sable, transvidant les grains d'une main à l'autre. « Est-ce que le passé peut être aussi facilement modifié que l'emplacement de ces petits grains ? » Sûrement pas, sûrement pas…<p>

_Flash-back_

_- DEIDARA !_

_Ce cri, outre le fait de lui éclater les tympans, eut le mérite de percer la brume qui emprisonnait le cerveau du blond. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il fit un bond, le cœur battant à la chamade. Son dos alla percuter un casier et il resta là, paniqué devant ses propres désirs, les yeux grands ouverts sur le seuil de porte. Seuil sur lequel se tenait, furieuse, une rousse bien connue de l'artiste : Tayuya. Cette dernière dévisageait Sasori, horrifié par ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Il faut dire que le rouquin ne laisse aucun doute sur leurs activités. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se relever et ne bougeait pas, allongé sur le banc, cheveux en bataille par les bons soins de Deidara, les yeux clos, les joues rouges, le souffle court et une bosse au niveau du pantalon que ses jambes écartées ne cachaient absolument pas. L'étudiant ne valait pas mieux, avec sa chemise dont deux boutons avaient sautés et ses lèvres gonflées de baisers. _

_Deidara déglutit, affolé par ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout de ce qu'il allait faire si Tayuya n'était pas entrée. L'artiste ne savait pas vraiment s'il aurait été jusqu'au bout avec le roux mais une chose est sûre : ils étaient tous les deux bien partis pour avoir un contact plus rapproché qu'un simple baiser ! La rousse allait comprendre autre chose, elle allait le détester. Et si elle racontait tout à Kin ? « Oh non, pas ça, je veux pas la perdre, pitié ! Faites que, que… » paniqua Deidara, ne sachant même plus quoi souhaiter._

_Et comme pour confirmer ses craintes, une voix furibonde éclata dans les vestiaires :_

_- Dei qu'est ce que...qu'est__ ce que tu...tu es...avec lui...t'es... t'es gay ? Et...et Kin ? Putain, et Kin, espèce de salaud ?_

_- Non, attends, arrêtes ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! hurla Deidara, perdant le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait devant les insultes de sa meilleure amie._

_- Que j'attende quoi ? J'ai tout compris toute seule, connard !_

_A sa plus grande honte, des larmes remplirent ses yeux et l'une d'entre elles se fraya un chemin pour couler librement sur sa joue. Le blond l'essaya rageusement du revers de la main et refoula les autres qui menaçaient de déborder, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse. __Devant le désarroi de son meilleur ami, Tayuya parut se calmer légèrement et siffla d'une voix furieuse :_

_- Tu as très exactement trente secondes pour t'expliquer. _

_- Voilà, je… je…_

_- Je quoi ? Vas-y, j'att… s'énerva la rousse devant l'hésitation du blond._

_- Ferme la et arrête de te faire des idées, putain !, la coupa sèchement une voix que le sculpteur identifia comme étant celle de Sasori. Deidara n'y est pour rien alors, calme-toi._

_Surpris que ce dernier prenne sa défense, le blond se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Le serveur s'était levé et semblait s'être calmé. Il se tenait à présent accoudé à un casier et fixait Tayuya avec un regard défiant et plein de colère. La jeune femme semblait d'ailleurs à deux doigts de l'étrangler et serrait les poings avec rage._

_- J'crois pas t'avoir sonné, toi là-bas ! _

_- Et moi j'crois que je t'ai dit de te taire ! T'es bouchée, ma parole ! C'est moi le responsable dans l'histoire alors je t'explique, Deidara te confirmera et toi, t'as juste à te la fermer !_

_- Ben, alors bouge ! On verra bien après si Deidara mérite qu'on ne le traite pas d'enculé et de fils de pute..._

_La rousse était une fille extraordinaire mais elle avait un petit défaut : elle devait très vulgaire quand elle s'énervait. Même en sachant cela, Deidara ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir sous l'insulte. Il vit clairement la mâchoire de Sasori se contracter violemment et pria pour que le serveur ne se jette pas sur Tayuya pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Heureusement, il garda son sang-froid._

_Son attitude l'étonnait d'ailleurs. Depuis le début, il tenait le rôle du séducteur, celui qui le draguait pour son corps et sans s'inquiéter de ce que lui pensait ou ressentait. Il y avait bien quelques fois où il était plus tendre et plus doux mais Deidara était presque sûr que c'était pour servir ses intérêts. A présent, le voir ainsi lui donnait un côté presque… humain. __La voix froide de l'objet de ses pensées le tira de ses réflexions : _

_- Quand j'ai vu Deidara, on va dire que ce dernier m'a plutôt tapé dans l'œil. J'ai tout de suite voulu le draguer, le séduire, ou le mettre dans mon lit, appelles ça comme tu veux. Mais je m'y suis très mal pris du coup Deidara a cru à du harcèlement sexuel ou quelque chose dans le genre. Bref il m'a pris à part et m'a demandé d'arrêter sinon il déposerait une plainte contre moi. J'ai accepté mais en échange, je voulais juste un baiser. Deidara a beaucoup hésité puis a accepté. Et tu es rentré à ce moment-là. Deidara n'a jamais apprécié ce baiser et ne faisait que supporter ce mauvais moment._

_- Oui, il dit vrai, confirma l'artiste._

_Au fur et à mesure du discours du roux, le visage de Tayuya passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et finit par se contracter dans une tentative pour dissimuler sa rage. Mais m__algré la situation plutôt dramatique, Sasori ne put empêcher un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. N'a jamais apprécié hein ! Les soupirs d'aise que le blond poussait contre ses lèvres ainsi que la main qui s'appliquait à agripper et décoiffer sa chevelure laissaient bien présager que Deidara n'était pas en train de passer un mauvais moment !_

_L'étudiant dut avoir la même pensée car une légère rougeur vint colorer ses pommettes. Il avait aimé, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Les mains du roux sur son corps, sa langue dans sa bouche, son odeur, sa chaleur, l'excitation… Il frissonna à cette pensée et chassa aussitôt ses souvenirs de sa tête. Heureusement, Tayuya était bien trop occupée à fusiller Sasori du regard pour apercevoir son trouble._

_- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait des trucs pas nets sur Dei, que tu l'as obligé à t'embrasser et tu espères que je vais te dire : « Je comprends parfaitement, tu es tout pardonné ? », cracha-t-elle avec colère. Nan mais tu rêves là j'espère ? Si tu savais ce que je me retiens de te faire ! DEGAGE ! HORS DE MA VUE !_

_A ces mots, Sasori parut se tasser légèrement sur lui-même et un bref instant une expression blessée traversa son visage. Cette impression dura si peu de temps que le blond crut rêver. L'instant d'après, le roux enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et se dirigea calmement vers la porte des vestiaires, un air de « je m'en foutisme » sur le visage. Il passa sous le nez de Tayuya qui avait bien du mal à se contrôler et sortit tout aussi calmement._

_Dès que le battant fut refermé, la rousse se précipita sur son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras :_

_- Deidara, j'suis tellement désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda-t-elle, un air inquiet sur le visage._

_- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vraiment cru un bref instant que tu n'allais pas me croire, répondit-il en souriant._

_- Dei, ça fait depuis que j'ai 10 ans que je te connais. Je te fais confiance. Si tu dis que c'est la vérité, alors je te crois. Et il faut qu'on aille prévenir la police, que tu portes plainte, je ne sais pas moi !_

_- Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait violé ou fait des attouchements graves. Et je suis sûr qu'il a un bon fond ce Sasori !, s'écria-t-il précipitamment. _

_Puis, se rendant qu'il prenait la défense du roux plus qu'autre chose, il ajouta :_

_- Et puis, je ne veux pas gâcher les vacances et tu connais la situation financière de mes parents._

_- Mais on s'en fout des vacances ! Et on pourra te prêter de l'argent !_

_- Je te dis que non, je ne VEUX pas prévenir la police !_

_Devant l'air surpris de Tayuya, Deidara se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Il déglutit et changea rapidement de sujet :_

_- Mais merci d'être intervenue. D'ailleurs, comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Tu me suivais ou quoi ?_

_- Non, pas du tout !, répondit la rousse, en décidant de ne plus insister et d'oublier la véhémence de son ami. Je devais aller voir la réception pour régler une histoire de règlement pas payé. Finalement, ça s'est arrangé rapidement et en revenant, j'ai voulu explorer un peu l'hôtel, vas savoir pourquoi. Malheureusement, tu m'connais ? Je me suis perdue et c'est en voulant demander mon chemin que j'ai ouvert la porte et que je suis tombée sur vous deux._

_- T'sais quoi, à cet instant, j'suis en train de bénir ton très mauvais sens de l'orientation !, déclara l'étudiant en riant._

_- Pour une fois que ça sert à quelque chose !_

_Les deux amis rirent quelques instants, heureux d'échapper à l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait en maître une ou deux minutes auparavant._

_- Hmmm… Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je te signale qu'on doit déjà être prêt pour aller en boite à l'heure qu'il est. En plus, Kin s'est fait belle pour toi, ce soir, faudrait que tu lui rendes la pareille._

_- Oui, bien sûr, allons-y !_

_Fin du flash-back_

Le blond eut un petit rire amer. Tout semblait bien parti, à ce moment-là. Il avait repoussé le plus loin possible ses interrogations sur son orientation sexuelle et le souvenir du baiser avec Sasori. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, buvant un ou deux verres, riant et dansant. Bref, comme d'habitude… Pas d'accroc, pas de changement, rien. Tout allait pour le mieux. Comme cela semblait lointain à présent ! Deidara sourit faiblement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Tout avait déraillé ce matin même, au déjeuner…

_Flash-back_

_- Allo la terre appelle Itachi ! Pourrais-tu me passer le sel, s'il te plait ?_

_- Hein… quoi ?_

_- T'es pas réveillé mon pauvre ! T'aurais pas dû boire autant hier !_

_- Humrf…_

_Deidara se mit à rire devant la tête encore ensommeillée de l'Uchiha, rapidement suivi par Kotetsu qui n'en ratait pas une pour taquiner son ami. Le brun se renfrogna et se mit à marmonner, sûrement trop fatigué pour produire des sons corrects et intelligibles. Les mots « p'tite nature » et « gueule de bois » revenaient d'ailleurs très souvent._

_- Tiens Dei, voilà le sel parce que si t'attends que monsieur finisse de cuver et daigne t'accorder un peu d'attention, tu seras rapidement mort de faim !_

_- Merci, Ko', dit-il en riant._

_Ayant enfin eut ce qu'il voulait, le blond s'attaqua tout de suite à son assiette savamment préparé. Ils s'étaient tous levés très tard, et pour certains, avec une atroce migraine due à un surplus d'alcool. L'artiste avait encore le mauvais souvenir de sa première cuite dans sa tête aussi, il n'avait pas trop forcé sur la boisson, tout le contraire de ses deux amis ! Mais, pour une fois, la nature avait privilégié Kotetsu et un quart d'heure accompagné de deux aspirines avaient suffi pour que le jeune homme soit d'attaque. A la différence d'Itachi qui, à présent, devait avoir un marteau piqueur dans le crâne…_

_Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par la soudaine et pourtant familière réclamation de Tayuya :_

_- J'AI FAIM !_

_- Purée, t'abuses, on est dans un hôtel quatre étoiles !, la réprimanda Kin, gênée du manque de savoir-vivre de son amie._

_- Allez, on commande autre chose !, exigea la rousse, ignorant le reproche de sa meilleure amie._

_- Ventre sur pattes !, se moqua Deidara. Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? _

_- Humm… un truc bien consistant. Cette cuisine est excellente mais franchement, on mange presque rien ! _

_Le blond soupira, exaspéré et amusé en même temps par le comportement de sa meilleure amie, et aperçut un jeune homme, de dos et habillé de la traditionnelle tenue des serveurs. Il était occupé à déposer des plats sur une table face à un gros monsieur. Deidara attendit patiemment qu'il eut fini et le héla tout en essayant de rester le plus discret possible :_

_- Excusez-moi, monsieur !_

_Le serveur se retourna et s'avança jusqu'à leur table, dévoilant ainsi son visage. A cet instant, il n'eut qu'une pensée : « Mais c'est pas possible, sous quelle étoile de mer pas fraîche je suis né, moi ! » Car, celui qu'il avait appelé n'était nulle autre que Sasori. Il était maudit ! Pendant toute la soirée et même ce matin, il s'était employé à chasser toute pensée qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin au jeune homme. Bien sûr, dès qu'il avait eu un moment pour réfléchir, les questions avaient fusé dans sa tête : « Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il débloque chez moi ? Chuis quoi, gay, bi, hétéro ? J'ai complètement cédé, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin, bordel de merde ! » Mais, le blond s'était bien employé à faire taire toutes ses interrogations, se disant que ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse. __De plus, quand il embrassait Kin, il y avait le fantôme du baiser de Sasori et même après un brossage de dents dans les règles de l'art, Deidara pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres. « Sûrement à cause de choc… », s'était-il dit._

_Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait à côté de lui, son odeur d'anis et de cannelle titillant ses narines, l'obligeant à se souvenir de leur dernière « entrevue », lui coupant ainsi le souffle. __Sasori avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais son visage était impassible, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le blond qu'il embrassait avec tant de zèle la veille. _

_- Oui ? Désirez-vous quelque chose, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ?_

_Deidara grimaça légèrement. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il savait bien qu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter de le draguer, mais ce n'était pas non plus la peine de l'ignorer et de faire comme s'il n'existait pas ! Il n'avait même pas eu un frémissement de colère devant Tayuya alors qu'il semblait vouloir l'étrangler dans les vestiaires ! Agacé par cette attitude, il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. _

_Tayuya se rendit aussitôt compte de la situation et, prenant l'énervement de Deidara pour du malaise, déclara rapidement :_

_- Oui, j'aimerais avoir la carte s'il vous plait._

_- Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Veuillez patienter quelques instants._

_Sasori parti, le blond put se calmer et respirer librement. Mais ce répit ne dura pas car déjà, le rouquin revenait, cartes en main. Malheureusement ou heureusement suivant les points de vue, Deidara était juste en face de la dessinatrice, entre Kin et Kotetsu. Aussi quand il voulut donner le menu à la rousse, le seveur dut se mettre face à elle donc derrière l'artiste. Et il fit la chose à ne pas faire : il se pencha légèrement en avant, touchant le dos de sa chaise. __Le blond déglutit péniblement, troublé. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille et la chaleur de son corps irradier derrière lui. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et il avait une conscience aigüe du bras de Sasori tendu vers Tayuya, frôlant son épaule. Il suffisait juste qu'il mettre sa tête en arrière, qu'il la relève légèrement et alors il pourrait nicher son nez dans le cou du roux. Il pourrait respirer son odeur. Lentement, le mouvement souhaité se fit et… _

… _Et Sasori se releva. Deidara reprit rapidement ses esprits, horrifié de se rendre compte qu'il avait complètement cédé à ses pulsions. Il fit un tour d'horizon, priant pour que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Par chance, Tayuya et Kin étaient bien trop occupées à choisir le plat pour lui prêter attention. Quant à Itachi et Kotetsu, l'un souffrait tranquillement, l'autre s'amusait beaucoup trop à taquiner et agacer l'Uchiha pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il soupira de soulagement et se détendit. _

_Il chercha des yeux le roux, espérant que ce dernier n'est pas détecté son trouble. Il l'aperçut, à quelques mètres de là, servant un autre client. Il était de profil, aussi, Deidara put s'apercevoir qu'il avait les joues rougies et que sa bouche ouverte laissait deviner qu'il avait le souffle rapide. Soudainement, il se retourna légèrement et leurs regards se croisèrent, se mêlèrent pour finalement se retrouver piéger dans les prunelles de l'autre. Le blond déglutit péniblement, englobé tout entier dans les méandres noisettes des orbes de Sasori. Il y trouva une bonne dose de trouble et de désir, rehaussé par une pointe de ce qu'il ressemblait à… de la tristesse ? Il cligna des yeux, se sentant vulnérable et confus, rompant ainsi le contact visuel. Il frissonna violement et ferma les paupières pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne vit donc pas le regard que lui portait Tayuya, le visage caché par la carte. Regard où se mêlait doute et colère._

* * *

><p><em>- Deidara, est ce que tout va bien ?<em>

_En entendant ces mots, le blond releva la tête qu'il avait prise entre ses mains. Après « l'incident » avec Sasori, il s'était tout de suite refugié dans sa chambre, prétextant un coup de fil familial à passer. Mais Kin devait s'être rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle semblait l'avoir suivi et se tenait à présent devant lui, la mine soucieuse._

_- Euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste eu un p'tit coup de fatigue et je me reposais._

_- Ah d'accord. Mais tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui, oui. Vas rejoindre les autres, je vous rejoins dès que j'aurais appelé ma mère._

_Kin hocha la tête, préférant ne pas insister. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Puis elle se redressa et partit. Le sculpteur se laissa tomber sur son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. D'un côté, il y avait son amour pour Kin. Tout doux, tout tendre, tellement agréable et un peu naïf. Il y avait les petites attentions, les fragiles preuves d'amour qui lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac. Les regards pleins de douceur, les gestes emplis de confiance. L'inquiétude de Kin à son sujet et son baiser en étaient de parfaits exemples._

_De l'autre, il y avait cette attirance pour Sasori, violente et passionnelle. Indécemment chaude et légèrement écrasante. Il y avait les sous-entendus qui le faisaient rougir, les attouchements qui lui tordaient les entrailles. Deidara avait abandonné l'idée qu'il ne soit pas gay ou du moins bi, la scène du déjeuner était criante de preuves. Mais alors que préférait-il ? Quelle personne suivre ? Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et soupira de désespoir. Déchiré entre deux pôles irrémédiablement opposés, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire… _

_**Deux ou trois heures plus tard :**_

_- J'arrête les gars, je vais me reposer un peu._

_- Mais, on vient juste de commencer, t'abuses Dei !, protesta Kotetsu._

_- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?, répliqua Itachi. Cela fait presque deux heures qu'on joue, moi, j'en peux plus ! Je t'suis, Dei._

_L'Uchiha laissa tomber le ballon de volley dans le sable, au pied du brun, l'air de dire « range-le vu que t'as l'air d'y tenir tellement ». Ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher la colère de l'étudiant qui entreprit d'agonir Itachi d'insultes, à grands renforts de cris et gesticulations diverses et variées. _

_Le blond sourit, amusé. Sans prendre la peine d'attendre Itachi – quand ces deux-là commençaient à se crier dessus, ça pouvait durer des heures – il quitta le terrain de Beach volley et se dirigea vers les transats qui leur étaient réservés. Ils étaient inoccupés, Tayuya et Kin étant en train de se baigner. Tant mieux, il allait avoir la paix. Deidara s'étendit sur l'un d'entre eux et glissa rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par le bruit de la mer se trouvant à quelques mètres de là._

_..._

_- Deidara, murmura une voix rauque à son oreille._

_Oh, tiens, il était de retour au restaurant de l'hôtel. Sauf que cette fois, les tables étaient débarrassées et désertes. Et que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir un souffle sur son cou. L'étudiant fit un bond sur la chaise où il était assis et se retourna vivement :_

_- Mais que…_

_Le visage de Sasori apparut, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Paralysé, il n'osait plus bouger ni parler, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés. Le roux en profita aussitôt et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une langue pénétra dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa jumelle, passant sur le palais et les dents. Les pensées de Deidara s'embrouillèrent complètement et une agréable chaleur grandit dans ses entrailles. Impuissant devant ses désirs, il céda et ferma les yeux, répondant au baiser du serveur. Au début, ce dernier était tendre et doux. Puis, la tension monta entre eux, leurs gestes se firent plus brusques, plus pressés. Leurs langues se rencontraient, se mêlaient furieusement, rendant le baiser sulfureux._

_Brusquement, le blond se sentit soulever. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva allongé dans un lit, torse nu, sans savoir comment il avait atterri ici. D'ordinaire, il aurait été très gêné et embarrassé de montrer ainsi son corps, mais il ne ressentait que de l'excitation et du désir, mêlé à de la peur. Sasori était au-dessus de lui, également torse nu, le dévorant du regard. Il se pencha et l'artiste fermait déjà les paupières, attendant le baiser. Baiser qui ne vint pas. A la place, le roux alla taquiner son oreille, mordillant son lobe et léchant la petite partie sensible juste derrière. Les mains du jeune homme ne restèrent pas inactives et allèrent taquiner les tétons roses et durcis. Deidara gémit sourdement, arquant son dos._

_- Ton corps est bourré de points sensibles et de zones érogènes. S'en est presque indécent, murmura-t-il, appuyant le « indécent » d'un coup de langue sur son oreille._

_La bouche de Sasori quitta cet endroit plus qu'intéressant et se glissa sur sa mâchoire, déposant de légers baisers sur la ligne osseuse. Lentement, elle atterrit dans son cou, suçotant la clavicule, mordillant et léchant chaque partie, à la recherche de tous les points sensibles qu'il pouvait y avoir. Le blond gémit et haleta de plaisir, une de ses mains crispée dans les cheveux framboise du serveur, l'autre caressant et griffant le dos nu. Trop occupé par cette bouche, Deidara ne sentit pas une des mains du roux quitter ses tétons pour se diriger beaucoup plus bas. Ce n'est que quand la paume se posait sur son entrejambe qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux, les joues rouges et les prunelles brillantes._

_- Sa...sori, tu…_

_- Chut, calme-toi, Deidara._

_La main commença lentement à malaxer son sexe à travers son pantalon. Celui-ci, déjà à moitié tendue par les caresses buccales, se gonfla douloureusement. Deidara se cambra, oubliant complètement son hésitation de départ, permettant ainsi un meilleur accès à son torse. Sasori en profita et lécha un téton, le suçant puis le mordillant._

_- Humm… Sasori, oh oui… encore, gémit il, le souffle erratique._

_Les doigts de son vis-à-vis commençaient à déboutonner lentement son pantalon et descendre la braguette. Ils se posèrent sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer blanc, caressant à travers le tissu. Le blond en gémit de frustration et de plaisir mêlés, ce qui fit sourire le roux. Accédant au désir du jeune homme, la main se glissa sous le vêtement et…_

_Et Deidara se prit une bonne douche glacée qui le réveilla complètement. Ouvrant entièrement les yeux, il se redressa sur son transat dans un mouvement brusque. Le cerveau encore complètement embrumé par son réveil, il haletait, dégoulinant d'eau et avait bien du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Quand enfin il y parvint, il papillonna des yeux avant que ceux-ci se posent sur le coupable qui l'avait aspergé d'eau glacée. Ce dernier tenait encore un seau dans les mains, juste devant lui. Il le fusilla du regard et hurla :_

_- Putain, Tayuya ! Je suis trempée, espèce de sale petite…_

_Ses vociférations s'accompagnèrent d'une belle flopée de noms d'oiseaux en tout genre et de regards foudroyants. Mais au lieu de détaler en éclatant de rire pour échapper à sa colère comme elle le faisait d'habitude, la rousse restait plantée là, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air profondément choquée. S'apercevant que quelque chose clochait, Deidara s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie :_

_- Et ben quoi ?_

_- Deidara, tu… étais en train de rêver à quoi ?_

_A cette question, toute expression de fureur déserta de son visage et ses pommettes se colorèrent d'un beau rouge tomate. Très gêné, il pria intérieurement pour ne pas avoir laissé échapper un nom pendant son sommeil. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! S'attendant donc au pire, il prit la rousse par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin désert, contre la palissade qui séparait la plage du terrain de Beach Volley. Tayuya se laissa emmener, les sourcils froncés, son expression choquée ayant laissé place à de la suspicion._

_- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?_

_- Tu gémissais sur ton transat._

_- Ah oui, je rêvais de Kin et de… enfin tu vois quoi !, dit-il en bafouillant légèrement, mais en soupira intérieurement de soulagement._

_Les yeux de la dessinatrice se rétrécirent en deux fentes furieuses et elle cracha avec mépris :_

_- Te fous pas de moi, tu gémissais le prénom de l'autre abruti de serveur._

_Deidara ferma les yeux un bref instant en entendant la vérité sortir de la bouche de la rousse. Une boule se coinça dans son estomac et il avait l'impression que dix tonnes de glace lui tombait dessus. Il baissa la tête, attendant les reproches de Tayuya. Reproches qui ne tardèrent pas :_

_- Tu m'as menti ! C'est bien ton amant ! Comment t'as pu faire ça à Kin ? Non seulement tu la trompes mais en plus, tu la trompes avec un homme ! Espèce de sale connard, tu as intérêt à arranger ça, je vais te…_

_- S'il te plait, Tayuya, j'ai besoin d'aide, la coupa le blond avec une voix tremblante._

_Coupée dans sa lancée de menaces et d'insultes, elle reprit sa respiration et dévisagea son ami, interloquée. Deidara a toujours été quelqu'un d'assez sensible et qui montrait facilement ses émotions. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil ! Des tremblements agitaient son corps et il se tordait les mains. Son visage était baissé, caché par une masse de cheveux blonds mais elle pouvait entendre des sanglots difficilement réprimés. Se calmant, Tayuya posa une main sur son épaule et dit doucement :_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Dei ?_

_- Je… sais plus où j'en suis. Il faut que tu m'aides, que tu me le dises. Je…, bredouilla-t-il entre deux sanglots et d'une voix si baisse que la rousse eut du mal à saisir les paroles._

_- Bon, relève la tête et raconte-moi._

_L'étudiant obéit et il se redressa, dévoilant son visage baigné de larmes. Il les essuya d'un geste légèrement rageur et se racla la gorge pour rendre sa voix moins tremblante :_

_- Au… au début, je ne pouvais pas supporter que Sasori me touche ou même qu'il me regarde, tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement. Cela me dégoûtait. Mais… à présent, c'est plus du tout ça et j'ai presque l'impression de plus pouvoir m'en passer. En deux petits jours, il a réussi à… je sais pas quoi en fait. Dès que je suis près de lui, je ne me contrôle plus, et… je sais pas, je cède, je… je sais pas très bien comment expliquer. Mais en même temps, j'aime vraiment Kin, et ma relation avec elle me convient parfaitement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, confus. Néanmoins, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu se confier, même si Tayuya n'avait pas dû comprendre grand-chose à son charabia. La prise sur son épaule disparut, remplacée par deux bras qui l'étreignirent doucement. Deidara se laissa aller, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa meilleure amie. Une vague de reconnaissance l'envahit et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité._

_- On va arranger ça d'accord. Allez, pleure plus, calme toi, dit-elle tout en lui frottant le dos. Tu sais que quoi que tu deviennes, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. Et je pense que les autres aussi. Mais tu peux pas continuer à… être attiré par cet homme alors que tu es avec Kin. Là, t'agis comme un salaud._

_- Oui, mais je sais pas quoi faire. _

_- Ben faut que trouves. Sur ce coup-là, j'peux pas trop t'aider. Juste te dire que si tu décides d'être avec Sasori (elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer ce nom avec mépris), ça me fera bizarre au début mais ça changera rien à notre amitié._

_Fin du flash-back_

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec un faible sourire que se confier à Tayuya avait été une arme à double tranchant. D'un côté, son amitié lui avait fait chaud au cœur et l'avait soulagé. Mais d'un autre côté, elle l'avait conduit là, amer et déprimé, sur cette plage. Des images affluèrent dans sa mémoire et il ferma très fort les paupières, essayant de les chasser et voulant retrouver la douce lassitude que ses souvenirs avaient balayée. Mais rien à faire, la mémoire est plus forte que l'envie d'oublier…

_Flash-back_

_- Je te quitte, Deidara._

_BAM ! C'était à peu près ce que firent les mots de Kin sur le cœur de son petit ami. Enfin de son ex-petit ami. Planté au milieu de la chambre, les yeux écarquillés sur une brune en pleurs, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à assimiler ses paroles. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il se mit à bafouilla, hébété :_

_- Mais que… quoi ? Pour…quoi ?_

_- Attends, tu demandes pourquoi ? Tu le sais très bien, Tayuya nous a tout raconté ! _

_Une main de fer s'abattit sur son cœur et l'étreignit douloureusement. Il déglutit et se tourna vers Kotetsu qui le fixait avec mépris et colère, assis à côté de Kin sur le lit. Les sanglots de son ex petite amie redoublèrent d'intensité et elle se blottit contre le brun qui entoura ses épaules d'un bras. La culpabilité s'ajouta à la douleur de la rupture et il s'en voulut de la faire pleurer, elle qui d'ordinaire, serait déjà en train de casser la gueule à Sasori. Où était passé la petite guerrière au caractère impulsif ? Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et se mirent à couler en de larges sillons salés sur ses joues. Il commençait à comprendre. Lentement, ses yeux se portèrent sur sa meilleure amie, assise à même le sol. En voyant son regard désolé et compatissant, son dernier espoir pour que tout ceci soit une mauvaise blague s'envola. Sa bouche se crispa en un rictus de douleur et c'est d'une voix tremblante et ahurie qu'il demanda :_

_- Mais pour…quoi ? Tayuya, tu… pourquoi tu l'as dit !_

_- Ecoute, Dei, je te connais. Je sais très bien que tu n'auras jamais le courage de rompre avec Kin. Je n'aurais rien dit si je n'avais pas vu comment tu agissais avec le serveur. Au déjeuner, tu le dévorais du regard. Quand il s'est penché sur toi, je te jure que j'ai bien cru que tu allais l'embrasser à l'instant, en oubliant complètement qu'on était là ! Heureusement qu'il s'est relevé d'ailleurs ! Et puis, ton rêve à la plage a achevé de me convaincre. J'ai préféré tout dire avant que tu commettes l'irréparable._

_Le goût amer de la trahison pointa le bout de son nez et se mêla au cocktail explosif de ses sentiments. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis dans un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller dans quelques secondes. Tayuya ne ferait jamais ça ! » Une main sur son épaule le tira légèrement de ses pensées noires. Se retournant brusquement, il tomba sur le visage plein de pitié d'Itachi :_

_- Franchement, Kin, t'aurais pu éviter de le faire devant tout le monde ! Je veux dire, c'est pas super sympa de ta part._

_Ses nerfs craquèrent à cet instant et il hurla une ou deux insultes qu'il ne comprit même pas lui-même tant sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots douloureux. Puis il repoussa violemment la main d'Itachi et partit en courant vers sa chambre._

_Fin du flash-back_

Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues et il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Après ça, il était resté dans sa chambre à broyer du noir, buvant les bières du minibar. L'atmosphère de sa suite était vite devenu impossible à respirer, étouffante, et il était sorti prendre l'air sur la plage. Voilà à quoi se résumer la formidable tentative de Deidara pour surmonter la rupture d'une relation qui avait duré un an et demie. Ce petit con, en trois petits jours, seulement trois, il avait réussi à tout foutre l'air ! Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses jambes et sa douche se déforma en un rictus de colère. Il le détesta, le haïssait, il allait payer, oh que oui il…

- Deidara ?

Tiré de ses pensées sombres et remplies d'idées de tortures, il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur l'être qu'il était à l'instant même en train de maudire sur dix générations, la détestable personne aux cheveux roux et au regard noisette beaucoup trop envoûtant. _Sasori…_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Je sais déjà comment va se dérouler la suite de l'histoire et comme j'ai de l'inspi' en ce moment, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder ! J'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère qui radote mais... reviews ? =D<strong>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Auteur :** Ecrite par mes bons soins ! En espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaira =D

**Rating :** A vrai dire, je sais pas encore si je vais faire de lemon ou non. Il aurait peut-être des scènes quelques peu osées, donc je vais mettre rated M par prudence =D

**Genre :** Ce n'est que de la romance pure et simple. Etant donné que c'est UA (Univers Alternatif), et que mes persos ne sont ni des agents secrets ni des tueurs complètement fêlés du bocal, y'aurais pas forcément beaucoup d'Aventure !

**Remerciements :** A ma gentille beta Elfi-chan qui n'est pas du tout méchante et qui m'a bien aidé. Et aussi à ma super Maidness qui m'a aussi bien aidé et qui a dû bousiller son clavier à trop baver x)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, Dei ne m'appartient pas (BOUHHH !) donc, je dois le laisser à L'auteur-de-Naruto-Dont-J'oublie-Toujours-Le-Nom. Et Sasori aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que tous les personnages secondaires.

**Avertissements :** Je l'ai déjà précisé dans le résumé mais je le redis ici. Cette histoire est centrée sur une romance Yaoi, donc entre deux hommes. De plus, je me répète mais bon, il y aura quelques scènes osées (rien de bien méchant, vous inquiétez pas !) mais ceux qui n'aiment pas trop, ben soit vous sautez soit vous fermez cette fenêtre tout simplement =D. Ah oui, une dernière chose, c'est très OCC !

**J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, il a été très long à écrire, je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le retard ! En espérant que vous allez aimer et que vous allez me laisser pleins de reviews ! Celui-ci est moins long que dans le dernier et on va pas dire qu'il s'y passe plein de trucs mais quand même... Disons que ça avance entre les deux...**

* * *

><p>Bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, Deidara fixait Sasori avec un air interloqué. La lumière de lune nimbait ses cheveux roux d'une teinte argentée et le vent agitait doucement les mèches. Il était accroupi face à lui et fronçait les sourcils d'une manière soucieuse. Passé la surprise, le visage du blond prit une expression haineuse. De quel droit osait-il encore interférer dans sa vie ? Ou même se présentait devant lui sans aucune gêne ? Avait-il seulement la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait, de tout ce qu'il avait chamboulé ?<p>

Ses poings se crispèrent et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de colère. Ses idées, qui étaient d'ores et déjà étaient confuses, se brouillèrent complètement. La douleur causée par la rupture ajoutée à l'alcool ingurgité, le tout attisé par cette présence inopportune, firent monter une rage incroyable dans le creux de son ventre. Dans un hurlement, Deidara abattit son poing de toutes ses forces sur la mâchoire du roux face à lui. Ce dernier, trop surpris par ce brusque accès de colère, fut incapable de l'éviter et se le prit de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, le blond se retrouva à califourchon sur le ventre de son vis-à-vis et enfonça hargneusement son poing dans la joue ferme de ce dernier. Il voulait tellement lui faire mal, aussi mal que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Colère, peine, désir, haine, affection… Un panel d'émotions que son corps tout entier subissait et qui lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle et de sang-froid qui pouvait lui rester. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue et sa tête tournait. Des grognements de rage parviennent à ses oreilles et Deidara mit un moment à comprendre qu'ils venaient de sa propre gorge. Ses poings continuaient de s'abattre avec toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir. Rapidement, il se mit à hurler des insultes, des menaces, des malédictions. Sa bouche fonctionnait sans que son cerveau dicte le flot de paroles qui en sortaient.

- Putain, connard ! Enfoiré ! J'TE HAIS ! T'as tout fait foiré, TOUT ! Je te hais, je te hais, connard ! En seulement trois petits jours, t'as réussi à réduire à néant une relation qui a duré un an et demi ! J'TE HAIS !

- Dei… Deidara, oi calme toi… DEIDARA, CALME TOI ! se mit à crier Sasori tout en essayant d'attraper ses poignets pour qu'il cesse de le frapper.

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça… à cause de ces sensations bizarres ! Dégage maintenant, DEGAGE DE MA VIE !

Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, tout comme ses larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Deidara explosait, craquait, pétait un plomb, utilisez tous les synonymes que vous voudrez le résultat sera le même. Alors il continuait d'abattre ses poings de toutes ses forces. Et même si la plupart rencontraient les bras du serveur qui tentait de se protéger, il eut la satisfaction de le voir grimacer de douleur à de nombreuses reprises. Mais petit à petit, le blond se mit à sentir de la douleur dans les jointures de ses mains. Il faiblissait, le trop plein d'émotions rendait ses mouvements de plus en plus mous et les sanglots qui secouaient son corps l'étranglaient presque.

Finalement, Sasori réussit à lui attraper les poignets et à se redresser de sa position allongée. Le blond se débattit faiblement, trop épuisé par ses pleurs pour opposer une résistance sérieuse. L'étudiant finit par baisser les bras, la rage qui l'avait conduit à frapper le roux le quittant subitement. Il se sentait si faible, si _vulnérable_ devant l'homme qui réussissait à éveiller un magma d'émotions contradictoires en lui. Soudainement, deux bras entourèrent son corps et l'attirèrent lentement vers un torse accueillant. Une odeur de cannelle et d'anis l'envahit et sa tête échoua sur une épaule tandis que son nez s'enfouissait dans la peau chaude d'un cou. Sasori le _prenait dans ses bras_.

Ereinté par de douloureux sanglots, les idées embrouillées, il ne chercha même plus à se débattre ni à protester. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et le blond balbutia faiblement :

- Je te hais tellement…

- Je… suis désolé, Deidara. Vraiment… désolé, lui répondit doucement et en bafouillant légèrement Sasori.

Les mains du roux qui jusqu'à là étaient posées sur son dos , se mirent à lentement frotter ce dernier, ne cherchant qu'à le réconforter. Sa chaleur enveloppa Deidara qui se blottit inconsciemment contre son vis-à-vis. Presque rêveusement, le blond se demanda comment ce type arrivait à le faire passer de la colère à ce sentiment d'apaisement et de réconfort. « Sûrement un don à la naissance… », se dit-il intérieurement.

Combien de temps il resta contre Sasori, à trempant misérablement sa chemise de ses larmes, il ne savait pas très bien… Juste qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. Et que quand le serveur lui demanda s'il voulait retourner à l'hôtel, il lui répondit que non. Mais lorsqu' il lui proposa de venir terminer la nuit chez lui, l'artiste lui répondit « oui », sans une once d'hésitation. Sasori avait décidément un don…

* * *

><p>Papillonnant lentement des yeux, Deidara commença à sortir des brumes du sommeil. Il voulut se retourner et enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux comme il le faisait quotidiennement. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne rencontra aucun oreiller. En vérité, seul le vide vint à lui vu qu'il rencontra brutalement une moquette rugueuse.<p>

Grommelant et jurant, le blond se redressa tant bien que mal. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait une vague nausée au creux de la poitrine. Il balaya les environs du regard, cherchant ce qui clochait. Interloqué, l'étudiant détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un canapé sur lequel il avait apparemment passé la nuit, des murs blancs crème, une grande bibliothèque qui occupait le quart de l'espace, une table juste en face de cette dernière et pour finir une petite télévision à sa droite. Son tee-shirt, sa veste et les divers objets qu'il avait habituellement dans ses poches (portable, élastique à cheveux…) était posés sur une chaise dans un coin et il n'était vêtu que de son short. Mal à l'aise d'être à moitié nu, il se leva et enfila son haut. C'est là qu'une question survint dans son esprit engourdi de sommeil « Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? »

Son cerveau mit un moment avant de lui fournir une réponse. Cette dernière se traduisit par des souvenirs et, surtout, par l'image d'une tête rousse lui proposant gentiment de venir passer la nuit chez lui. « Le connard, il a profité de ma faiblesse… » maugréa t-il en fronçant les sourcils de colère. Malheureusement pour lui, son subconscient traître s'empressa de lui rappeler que c'était quand même lui qui avait accepté de venir. Et surtout, il fit ressurgir de sa mémoire le souvenir de la réconfortante chaleur du serveur lorsque ce dernier l'avait pris dans ses bras. Rougissant et secouant vivement la tête pour nier tout en bloc, il se releva. Furieux et bien décidé à exposer sa façon de penser au propriétaire des lieux, il serra les poings et se mit à arpenter la pièce pour découvrir où le « fourbe » se cachait. Sauf que, pour une fois, qu'il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car une voix moqueuse venant de derrière lui retentit :

- C'est pas la peine de détruire tout mon salon, je suis là.

Plus furieux que jamais, Deidara se retourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit. Sasori se tenait sur le pas de la porte, habillé d'un simple boxer et d'un tee-shirt large. Mais plus important que tout pour l'estomac du blond, il tenait d'une manière très professionnelle un plateau débordant de _très _bonnes choses. L'artiste le foudroya du regard et allait lui lancer un sarcasme venimeux avant qu'il soit interrompu par la plainte sonore de son ventre qui, lui, avait rapidement capté le délicieux fumet qui se dégageait du plateau.

- Oh, on dirait que y'en a un qui a faim, dit le roux en riant.

- Humrf… Peut-être bien mais il n'est pas question que je reste une seconde de plus chez toi. Tu as profité de moi, hier !

Sasori fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard courroucé. Il déposa le plateau sur la table un peu trop brutalement pour que ce soit naturel et lui répliqua :

- Nan mais ça va pas ? Qui a fondu en larmes dans mes bras hier ?

- Je…, rougit le blond, j'avais mes raisons ! J'étais déprimé, j'avais bu, comment voulais-tu que je réagisses ? C'est toi qui en a profité en m'enlaçant !

- Evidemment que je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'allais pas te planter là et me casser !, lui rétorqua furieusement le roux.

- Des paroles réconfortantes auraient parfaitement suffi !

- T'avais pas l'air de détester ça pour tout ! Tu t'es blotti contre moi !

- C'est complètement faux !, rétorqua l'artiste, s'enfonçant dans le déni et la mauvaise foi.

Le ton montait dangereusement entre eux et ils étaient à présent face à face, plantés au milieu du salon, poings serrés. Deidara était tellement furieux qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles bien trop vraies à son goût à coups de poings. Sasori était dans le même état que lui, les traits contractés par la colère et lui lançait des regards furieux :

- J'en ai marre !, hurla le roux. J'ai tout fait pour que tu me pardonnes, je t'ai même laissé avec ta gonzesse !

- Ne parle pas de Kin, cracha son vis-à-vis. Tu ne la connais pas et si je ne suis plus avec elle, c'est à cause de toi !

- A cause de moi ? C'est la meilleure ! Pourquoi ce serait ma faute ? Vois un peu les choses en face, si ta copine là, n'avait pas tout balancé, tu serais encore avec elle ! Et puis, t'sais quoi, c'est tant mieux qu'elle t'ai jeté, t'es tellement pathétique quand t'es avec elle !

- Nan mais je rêve là ? Moi, pathétique ? Tu peux parler espèce de pervers en manque ! Et puis, d'abord comment est ce que tu sais que c'est Tayuya qui a tout dit ?

- C'est bien la seule à être au courant, nan ? Si tu regardais un peu les choses en face pour une fois !

- T'sais quoi ? J'vais me casser franchement, ça sert à rien de parler avec toi, cria Deidara, rouge de colère.

Lui tournant le dos, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chaise où étaient posés ses affaires. Il arrivait presque à destination quand une main s'abattit sur son bras et l'obligea à se retourner entièrement.

- Pas question, tu ne pars pas, lui lança durement Sasori.

- Ah, et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?, ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer le blond.

Deidara ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qui allait suivre. Sasori se jeta brusquement sur lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris par la manœuvre, Deidara ouvrit très intelligemment la bouche, permettant ainsi au roux d'y engouffrer sa langue tout en l'enlaçant avec brutalité.

Cela n'avait rien du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés dans les vestiaires. C'était violent, possessif et brusque. Sasori s'appropriait carrément sa bouche. Passé le temps de surprise, le blond se débattit furieusement, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings, tentant de mordre la chair buccale. Il parvint à le repousser assez pour leurs lèvres ne soient plus en contact et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de son vis-à-vis. Il y lut tellement de sentiments différents, mélange de colère et de désir violent, qu'un bref instant, il resta sans réaction.

Instant qui fut suffisant à Sasori. Il attrapa par les cuisses le jeune homme et, le soulevant à moitié, il le balança sur le canapé juste derrière. Deidara atterrit sur les fesses et il n'eut le temps de formuler qu'un simple « Mais que… » avant que le serveur ne se mette à califourchon sur son bassin et n'emprisonne de nouveau ses lèvres. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire et à éjecter cet intrus non désiré, il redoubla d'efforts et parvint à l'éloigner pour hurler, paniqué :

- Mais putain, lâche moi ! Arrête !

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Une main attrapa ses cheveux, l'obligeant à offrir son cou et une bouche vorace s'y installa, mordant et suçant. Sa consœur attrapa son poignet et le plaqua contre le tissu du canapé. L'artiste haletait, à court d'air. Comment la situation avait dérapé à ce point, pour que Sasori se retrouve sur lui, dévorant son cou ? Surtout, il avait peur, horriblement peur de ce qui pourrait suivre. Néanmoins, une sensation maintenant familière montait dans ses entrailles et lui incendiait le bas-ventre. Perdu par ces ressentis confus, il écarquilla les yeux, les joues rouges. Ses mouvements de résistance devinrent légèrement plus flous et il avait clairement l'impression que son cœur voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

Soudainement, la main qui maintenait son poignet immobile le lâcha et dériva vers son aine. Elle se posa sur sa demie-érection et entreprit de masser langoureusement son sexe à travers le tissu. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa et son corps se cambra contre sa volonté. Il sentit Sasori sourire contre la peau de son cou avant de quitter ce dernier et de se diriger vers son oreille. Léchant sensuellement cette partie sensible, il susurra d'une voix rauque :

-Finalement, t'aimes bien ça, nan ?

Mortifié de honte, le blond tourna la tête et mit sa main devant sa bouche, dans un geste puéril pour cacher ses gémissements. Son vis-à-vis eut un petit rire puis passa ses doigts agiles sous le tee-shirt de Deidara et alla pincer un téton, récoltant de nouveaux gémissements à moitié étouffés. L'excitation remplaça la peur et ses désirs refirent surface, le déstabilisant complètement. La perception de l'odeur et de la chaleur de Sasori juste au dessus lui s'accentua, lui donnant le tournis.

Sans qu'il puisse rien contrôler, il se redressa et, attrapant le visage du roux penché sur la peau juste en dessous de son oreille, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Débuta alors un long baiser passionné et torride. Les deux mains dans les cheveux de Sasori, Deidara oublia tout. Une copine ? Il n'en avait jamais eu. Du dégoût, de la peur ? Connait pas. Tout se confondait dans sa tête.

Tous deux gémissaient et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre dans une danse effrénée. Leurs langues se caressaient, se cherchaient avec passion et leurs mains agrippaient le corps de l'autre violemment, Sasori ayant cessé ses caresses sur son membre pour être plus à l'aise.

- Touche-moi, gémit le serveur contre sa bouche.

Il attrapa alors la main de l'artiste et la dirigea vers son entrejambe, en réussissant à se contenir assez pour que son geste ne paraisse pas trop brutal. Le blond hésita un instant avant de poser sa paume sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer. A ce toucher, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et grogna sourdement. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur l'élastique avant de l'attraper et de le faire glisser avec lenteur le long des hanches, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses. Peu sûr de lui, Deidara décida de suivre son instinct. Il saisit le sexe érigé et caressa du bout des doigts la chair sensible tout en faisant de légers va et vient hésitants. Le roux parut apprécier le traitement car de petits sons étranglés s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura, les joues aussi rouges que sa chevelure :

- Nh… Plus vite…

Le cerveau embrumé de désir, il s'exécuta et tenta d'accentuer le mouvement, cherchant à trouver ses marques. Heureusement, Sasori dut sentir qu'il avait du mal car il dirigea sa main vers sa propre entrejambe et enveloppa sa jumelle. Avec douceur, il lui indiqua le rythme tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le blond suivit le mouvement et bientôt, des gémissements de pur plaisir s'échappaient de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se décida à lui rendre la pareille en déboutonnant rapidement le short de l'artiste et en attrapant la hampe de chair gorgée de sang que renfermait son boxer pour y appliquer de délicieuses caresses.

La pièce fut alors rempli de soupirs et de gémissements. Les mouvements devenaient empressés et brusques, les peaux nues se frottaient, les bouches se rencontraient. Soudainement, Deidara, peu habitué à ce genre de plaisir, s'arqua à l'extrême et jouit dans la main de Sasori. La vision du blond en plein orgasme acheva ce dernier et il éjacula à son tour dans un petit cri. Juste avant que le plaisir ne vienne détruire toute pensée cohérente, l'étudiant eut le temps de se demander en un éclair : « Mais pourquoi ai-je cédé si facilement ? »

Allongés l'un sur l'autre, haletants et transpirants, les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées. Deidara avait enlevé sa main du boxer désormais sale du serveur et ces « vicieuses » avaient décidé sans son accord de se poser sur le dos de ce dernier. Le nez dans des cheveux blonds, le roux souriait un peu béatement, à la façon des imbéciles heureux. Il desserra sa prise sur le sexe de son vis-à-vis et quitta l'antre de tissu. L'esprit vidé de toutes pensées et étourdi par son orgasme précédent, l'étudiant mit un bref moment avant de se rendre compte que Sasori l'enlaçait _une fois de plus au moment où il s'y attendait le moins._

Mal à l'aise, il se laissa tout de même aller à cette étreinte, gigotant néanmoins avec gêne. Cela ne parut pas déranger le serveur car il resserra ses bras autour de son corps et vint coller ses lèvres à son oreille. Pendant un instant, le blond crut à une tentative pour « approfondir » leur précédent échange et il se débattit pour bien montrer son désaccord. Mais il se calma aussitôt en entendant Sasori murmurer tout doucement :

- Est-ce que… je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Etonné par cette phrase et le ton presque timide, Deidara hocha lentement de la tête, une étrange sensation au creux du ventre :

- Je… je pense pas que je suis amoureux, continua tout aussi doucement le roux tout contre son oreille. A vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien, j'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment. En tout cas, c'est plus que de la simple affection, ce que je ressens pour toi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire, le blond déglutit, gêné par l'aveu de Sasori. Il prit le parti de rester immobile et muet, les mains toujours posées sur le dos du serveur. Ce dernier poursuivit, prenant le silence du blond pour une invitation :

- Dès que je t'ai rencontré, je me suis mis à penser à toi. Tout le temps. La nuit, je rêve de toi… dans des positions plus ou moins indécentes, ajouta t-il avec un petit rire hésitant. Et quand je te vois avec _elle_, j'ai tellement envie de l'étrangler.

A ces mots, il sentit clairement la mâchoire du roux se contracter et son étreinte se resserrer autour de lui. Sa gorge se serra. Comment était-il sensé réagir ? Sasori lui ouvrait en quelque sorte son cœur et quelque part, cela le flattait.

- Alors tu vois, je sais qu'on habite loin, que tu n'es venu ici que pour les vacances. Mais j'aimerais vraiment… enfin avec une relation avec toi. Au pire, je peux démissionner et trouver du boulot à Paris, là où y'a ton école.

- Tu serais vraiment prêt à aller aussi loin ? Et puis comment tu sais que mon école est à Paris ?, demanda Deidara surpris et désireux de changer de sujet.

- Ben bien sûr, quand j'm'engage, c'est sérieux. Pour ton école, disons que je me suis renseigné. J'voulais mieux te connaître.

Ses paroles furent suivis d'un petit silence. Sasori s'était redressé, pour éviter de l'écraser sous son propre poids. Il avait les joues rougies et le regard fuyant, sûrement embarrassé de s'être ainsi confié. Il finit par rajouter avec un petit rire :

- Et j'te signale que c'est très rare ce que je suis en train de faire alors tu devrais te sentir honoré !

L'artiste eut un petit sourire. Il s'était fourré dans une sacré situation… Il ne pouvait pas le repousser avec gêne et dégoût et lui dire un « non » ferme et catégorique. Pas après avoir jou… après ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui répondre un « oui » timide. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasori était beaucoup trop confus, beaucoup trop incertain alors que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Kin eux étaient clairs et amoureux, enfin du moins jusqu'à la veille. Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant ses mots quand soudainement il entendit une musique qu'il identifia comme étant la sonnerie de son portable.

Le roux sursauta et tout deux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit incongru. Fièrement posé sur la chaise avec le reste de ses affaires, l'engin émettait une lueur bleutée et vibrait avec frénésie. Deidara hésita quelques secondes, avant de se redresser et de se lever. Un bref instant, il crut que Sasori allait le retenir mais il n'en fit rien. Rougissant légèrement, il se dirigea vers le portable, tout en maintenant son short qui risquait à tout moment de glisser de ses hanches.

- Allo ?

- Oui, Deidara ? C'est Itachi !

- Ah, salut Itachi !, déclara t-il nerveusement tout en reboutonnant son vêtement et en jetant des petits coups d'œil au serveur assis sur le canapé.

- Comment ça, salut Itachi ? Putain, Dei ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout dans l'hôtel ! T'es où ?, cria t-il, exaspéré et inquiet.

- Désolé, et je suis chez… euh un ami.

- Un ami ? J'ai du mal à te croire, tu serais plutôt du genre à t'enterrer dans ta chambre !, répondit le brun, suspicieux.

- Ben comme quoi…, répliqua Deidara avec un rire qui sonnait très faux.

- Humm, humm… Bon, quoi qu'il en soit tu vas bien ?

- Euh… oui, oui ça va ! Et vous ?

- Disons que j'ai connu meilleur ambiance. Tu rentres bientôt à l'hôtel ? Il faut… qu'on discute.

- Ouais, j'vais rentrer dans la matinée. Et s'il te plait, je…

- Tu ne veux pas voir Kin ?, finit Itachi pour lui.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'attends, à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais à tout à l'heure.

Deidara raccrocha et se tourna vers Sasori, gêné et embarrassé. Ce dernier était toujours sur le canapé mais il avait la tête baissée, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Un silence lourd s'installa, chacun ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et essayant de ne pas montrer les diverses émotions qui les agitaient. Finalement, le blond finit par briser le silence en déclarant d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

- Je… je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. Merci pour… m'avoir hébergé.

Sasori ne put que hocher lentement la tête. Il resta dans la même position tout le temps que mit l'étudiant pour s'habiller, c'est-à-dire à peine quelques minutes tant il était pressé de quitter sa atmosphère pesante. Ce fut quand il entendit le blond claquer la porte de l'entrée qu'il autorisa enfin à ses larmes de glisser le long de ses joues.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Ecrite par mes bons soins ! En espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaira =D

**Rating :** A vrai dire, je sais pas encore si je vais faire de lemon ou non. Il aurait peut-être des scènes quelques peu osées, donc je vais mettre rated M par prudence =D

**Genre :** Ce n'est que de la romance pure et simple. Etant donné que c'est UA (Univers Alternatif), et que mes persos ne sont ni des agents secrets ni des tueurs complètement fêlés du bocal, y'aurais pas forcément beaucoup d'Aventure !

**Remerciements :** A ma gentille beta Elfi-chan qui n'est pas du tout méchante et qui m'a bien aidé. Et aussi à ma super Maidness qui m'a aussi bien aidé et qui a dû bousiller son clavier à trop baver x) Et celui-ci a été écrit avec l'aide de quelques idées d'une amie. Donc merci Popo !

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, Dei ne m'appartient pas (BOUHHH !) donc, je dois le laisser à L'auteur-de-Naruto-Dont-J'oublie-Toujours-Le-Nom. Et Sasori aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que tous les personnages secondaires.

**Avertissements :** Je l'ai déjà précisé dans le résumé mais je le redis ici. Cette histoire est centrée sur une romance Yaoi, donc entre deux hommes. De plus, je me répète mais bon, il y aura quelques scènes osées (rien de bien méchant, vous inquiétez pas !) mais ceux qui n'aiment pas trop, ben soit vous sautez soit vous fermez cette fenêtre tout simplement =D. Ah oui, une dernière chose, c'est très OCC !

**Argh, j'ai plus de 5 mois de retard, je me sens carrément nulle... Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse, à part que j'ai une hausse de la flemme et une baisse de l'inspi'. Mais bon, j'vous ai sorti quand même plus de 12 pages word pour me rattraper ! Ce sera le tout dernier chapitre (ENFIIN !), j'vais pouvoir me laisser sur un tout autre fandom. **

**En espérant que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le souffle anormalement court, Deidara claqua violemment la porte et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers pour sortir le plus vite possible de l'immeuble. Il courut un bref instant, complètement déboussolé avant de finir par s'écrouler sur un banc qui se présentait là, comme un phare au milieu de la tempête. Haletant et les joues rougies par sa course, le blond se prit la tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil, bordel ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir trois tonnes de béton dans l'estomac et une migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Les paroles de Sasori tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Il lui avait fait une sorte de… déclaration amoureuse et quelque part, il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir envoyer bouler comme ça. Mais comment le roux voulait-il qu'il réagisse autrement alors que les deux jeunes hommes venaient juste de jouir de la main de l'autre ? L'inconfort de son boxer poisseux était là pour le lui rappeler ! Le blond sentit ses joues cuire furieusement à cette pensée crue. Comment avait-il pu faire… <em>ça<em> ! L'embrasser, céder à un besoin de réconfort et de chaleur passe encore mais là… De plus, il ne pouvait même pas rejeter la faute sur Sasori. Au début, il l'avait forcé, c'était vrai mais s'il l'aurait vraiment voulu, l'artiste savait très bien qu'il aurait pu stopper cette activité. Or il ne l'avait pas fait. Donc, dans la logique des choses, c'est qu'il en avait _envie ?_ De plus, il avait été jusqu'à participer, lui le garçon pudique et embarrassé par ce genre de choses. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il avait mis tout ça de côté pour… _lui ?_ Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois ! Dans les vestiaires, quand le roux l'avait embrassé (dévoré serait même un terme plus exact), le désir et l'excitation avait également pris le pas sur la pudeur et la gêne. Il était attiré par le serveur, il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir dessus…

« Non, stop arrête de penser à ça ! » s'enjoignit-il avec vigueur. De toute façon, Sasori n'était qu'un beau parleur ! Deidara l'avait bien vu pendant l'épisode « vestiaires ». Je n'irais pas plus loin que le baiser avec la langue, qu'il disait. « Tu parles ! », marmonna t-il dans sa barbe. Ce n'était pas comme avec Kin qui… qui l'avait rejeté sur la simple parole de Tayuya. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra horriblement et il eut envie de pleurer. Même s'il se montrait pervers et plutôt égoïste, le roux était resté auprès de lui pour l'aider même s'il savait que la cause de sa peine était son amour pour la brune. Alors qu'elle…

De plus en plus désemparé par le fil que prenaient ses pensées, Deidara se passa une main sur le visage avant de se rendre compte qu'il était sur le banc depuis un petit moment et qu'une vieille dame commençait à le regarder bizarrement. Gêné, il se leva et se dépêcha de prendre l'avenue principale – heureusement qu'il connaissait la ville pour y être déjà allé plusieurs fois – pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête ? Il devrait pas, c'est de Kin dont il était amoureux, c'est avec elle qu'il voulait vivre. Ce petit pincement de cœur qu'il ressentait toujours quand il pensait à elle, l'énorme peine qu'il avait éprouvée quand elle avait cassé, cela ne pouvait être que l'amour. Trop de questions, maugréa l'étudiant intérieurement. Il n'en pouvait plus de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Il soupira et accéléra le pas tout en se concentrant sur le trajet, évitant ainsi à ses pensées de s'égarer.

La conversation avec Itachi lui revint en mémoire et soudainement, il eut envie de lui parler et de le voir. L'Uchiha avait toujours été un ami assez discret néanmoins son coup de fil lui avait un peu remonté le moral. Il pourra se changer les idées et il en avait plus que besoin !

* * *

><p>Deidara inspira profondément avant de toquer à la porte de la suite où résidait Itachi. Ce dernier lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, habillé d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt. Il lui sourit avant de se décaler pour le laisser passer. Le blond entra, un peu gêné mais néanmoins content de retrouver enfin un ami qui ne lui crachait pas à la figure.<p>

- Est-ce que ça va ?, lui demanda abruptement le brun, dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil.

- Euh oui, oui… Enfin, à vrai dire plutôt bof.

- Bon viens t'asseoir et raconte tout à Tonton Itachi, répondit-il avec ironie mais en lui offrant un sourire compatissant qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Okay mais d'abord j'peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ainsi qu'un boxer s'il te plait ?

L'étudiant hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers une grande commode et d'en sortir un sous-vêtement et un pantalon propres. Deidara le remercia d'un sourire avant de filer sous la douche. Cette dernière lui fit du bien et c'était avec les idées à peu près claires qu'il s'habilla et alla s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce qui n'était pas encombré par les affaires d'Itachi. Le brun l'attendait patiemment, une tasse de café à la main.

- Tu n'étais pas chez un ami, n'est ce pas ?, lui demanda t-il, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Non, j'étais chez Sasori, avoua l'artiste avec un bref instant d'hésitation.

- Okay, d'accord. Bon, explique moi, s'il te plait. Tout.

Deidara hocha lentement la tête avant de tout lui raconta, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses envies. En omettant aucune scène même les plus intimes. Il avait la voix mal assurée et rougissait de gêne à peu près cinq fois toutes les deux secondes, le sujet n'étant pas des plus courants. Malgré tout, Itachi l'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Quand il eut fini, un silence lourd s'installa. Deidara ressassait, sourcils froncés et tête baissée. Itachi quand à lui était interloqué. Il connaissait assez le blond pour affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, son ami lui raconterait une telle histoire ! L'artiste était pour lui une personne avec énormément de principes. Apprendre qu'il avait véritablement trompé Kin le laissait sur le cul ! La dernière scène que lui avait décrite le blond – enfin décrite était un bien grand mot pour le peu de détails qu'il lui avait fourni – lui revint en mémoire. Il étouffa un petit rire dans sa main. Le petit Deidara tout prude avait bien grandi tout de même !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?, s'exclama ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh non, rien je repensais juste à ce que tu m'as raconté. Quand vous étiez sur le canapé, déclara Itachi juste pour le plaisir, un brin sadique soit, de voir son ami s'empourprer violemment. Et bien évidemment, cela ne manqua pas.

- Oublie immédiatement ça ! Et si c'est pour te moquer de moi, vaut mieux que je me casse.

- Je plaisantais, calme-toi, l'apaisa l'Uchiha. Quelle histoire quand même !

- Tu l'as dit ! Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire, soupira t-il

- Ben franchement j'sais pas trop quoi te conseiller. Mais tu devrais bien réfléchir. C'est pas comme si tu avais deux filles. Non, là c'est une fille et un mec. Si tu choisis le mec ben… faudra le dire à tes parents et tout ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça peut avoir des conséquences sur ta vie future, tu captes ?

- Je sais, je sais. Et Kin, enfin je veux dire…

- Comment elle le prend ?, devina Itachi. J'crois qu'elle regrette vachement. Elle a dit ça sur le coup de la colère et de la déception.

A cette phrase, l'étudiant sentit une petite poussée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle s'en voulait, elle regrettait. Il avait peut-être encore une chance. Mais alors pourquoi une partie de lui semblait plutôt déçue ? Il chassa rapidement cette pensée et se concentra sur Itachi qui continuait :

- Tayuya culpabilise également mais elle est persuadée qu'elle a bien fait. Quand à Kotetsu…

- Il est en colère ?

- Ouais et il dit des trucs pas super sympas sur toi. Mais c'est pas trop parce que tu as trompé Kin mais plutôt parce que tu l'as fait avec un mec.

- Je vois, murmura le blond d'une voix étranglée. Et toi ?

- Ben moi m'en fous, j'veux juste que t'arrêtes de me faire cet tête d'enterrement.

- Merci, 'Tachi. C'est sympa, répondit t-il avec un beau sourire, le premier depuis deux jours.

- De rien, Dei. De rien.

* * *

><p>- Kin, attends est ce que je peux te parler ?<p>

- Hors de question, casse-toi Deidara !, répliqua cette dernière d'une voix tremblante mais qui se voulait néanmoins ferme.

- Je… Je sais que tu regrettes d'avoir cassé, tenta le blond avec hésitation.

La brune se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte menant à sa chambre, face à celle-ci. Deidara la considéra un instant sans comprendre son attitude avant d'entendre un léger reniflement. Son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de cacher ses larmes. Une boule dans la gorge, il resta indécis un bref instant avant de l'enlacer par derrière. A sa grande surprise, Kin ne le repoussa pas. Tout au contraire, elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour hoqueter pitoyablement contre son épaule. Il resserra son étreinte.

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours depuis sa discussion avec Itachi. Deux jours qu'il séjournait à l'hôtel ou plutôt hibernait dans sa suite de peur de croiser Kotetsu et Tayuya ou pire Sasori. Deux jours qu'il essayait par tous les moyens d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Kin mais celle-ci réussissait toujours à l'esquiver, lui claquant la porte au nez sans ménagement. Et bien sûr deux jours qu'il espérait, qu'il priait pour ce genre de réponse.

- S'il te plait. Je veux juste te parler. Je… je t'aime toujours, tu sais. S'il te plait, déclara t-il d'une voix tremblante à son oreille.

L'artiste entendit la jeune femme soupirer contre son torse. Elle se dégagea lentement de son étreinte et se retourna vers lui. La brune avait les yeux rouges et ses joues ainsi que son nez étaient humides. Il baissa la tête, la culpabilité étreignant impitoyablement son cœur. Pendant un bref instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla avant que Kin ne brise le silence.

- Bon, allez viens rentres.

Trop heureux pour songer à répondre, il acquiesça rapidement de la tête et la suivit à l'intérieur. Connaissant son ex copine, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir une chambre parfaitement rangée. Le lit était fait, tous les vêtements étaient bien pliés sur une chaise, attendant d'être mis ou d'être rangés. La propriétaire provisoire des lieux lui désigna le lit de la tête sur lequel il s'installa. Elle fit de même après avoir refermé la porte.

- Je… je t'écoute. Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire !, déclara t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Deidara inspira profondément, cherchant ses mots. Il avait répété plusieurs fois son discours, avait mûrement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire, enfin surtout à ce qu'il allait révéler. Mais à présent, toutes les belles phrases qu'il avait préparées restaient coincées dans sa gorge et s'évaporaient de son cerveau. Se frottant la nuque et inspirant une deuxième fois pour se donner du courage, il commença :

- C'est toi que j'aime, Kin. Vraiment. Je veux dire, ce type m'a bien embrassé. Attends, laisse moi finir !, s'écria l'artiste en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. J'avais… peur et j'étais perdu. J'ai cru avoir une minuscule attirance pour lui. Mais c'est rien du tout. Vraiment rien. S'il te plait, ne me rejette pas.

Plus il parlait plus le dégoût montait en lui et Deidara serra les dents quand une nausée l'envahit. Dans son esprit, le regard blessé de Kin et celui de Sasori se superposèrent, l'accusant avec la même rancœur. Il se sentait tellement abject de ne pas savoir qui choisir et de céder à l'un comme à l'autre. Quelque part au fond de lui, caché sous un montagne de mauvaise foi, il savait qu'il se voilait la face et que ce n'était pas juste une minuscule attirance qu'il avait pour le roux. Et maintenant, ses sentiments refoulés lui revenaient à la gueule, le laissant coupable, confus et indécis.

Soudainement, un reniflement le tira de ses moroses pensées. Il releva la tête qu'il avait machinalement baissée pour tomber sur une Kin qui essayait désespérément d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Une boule dans la gorge, le blond voulut s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'éloigna aussitôt. Sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle se mit à crier, la voix entrecoupée de pleurs étranglés :

- Et… c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? BORDEL, SI TU SAVAIS COMMENT J'AI SOUFFERT ! Si tu savais comment j'ai essayé de te détester ! MAIS J'Y… J'Y ARRIVAIS PAS ! C'est… trop dur !

Le dernier mot disparut dans un sanglot et elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Les yeux humides, l'estomac et le cœur en vrac, il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira vers lui et cette fois, la brune ne fit rien pour le repousser. Au contraire, elle se blottit contre son torse, cédant au réconfort facile que lui proposait Deidara. Elle cachait son visage dans son cou, son petit nez humide frottant contre sa peau. En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Elle était beaucoup trop fière et rancunière pour montrer ainsi sa peine. Et l'artiste eut l'impression un bref instant que ce n'était plus la même Kin. Qu'il avait brisé l'autre. Chassant cette pensée incongrue de sa tête, il l'enlaça étroitement et murmura doucement à son oreille :

- C'est terminé Kin. Je te le jure, c'est fini…

Il ne savait pas très bien combien de temps il resta ainsi, à frotter lentement le dos de la jeune femme pendant que cette dernière sanglotait contre son tee-shirt. Son doux parfum montait à ses narines et il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque contre son propre torse. Il se sentait presque bien. Et puis après tout, le temps il s'en fichait.

Néanmoins, Deidara était sûr d'une seule chose. Pendant quelques secondes, il oublia Sasori et ses belles paroles. Il oublia le méli-mélo de sentiments et d'émotions qu'il faisait naître en lui. Secondes trop brèves…

* * *

><p>- Allez, Konan, ça fait deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vu !<p>

- Arrête, Itachi, je travaille là !

Ce dernier soupira profondément et fit la moue. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face lui jeta un regard noir tout en continuant d'astiquer le bar. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment disposer à lui accorder un peu de temps. Pourtant, il se souvient clairement que la dernière fois, elle avait l'air plutôt d'accord… Il sourit à cette pensée, sourire qui n'échappa pas à Konan qui le fixait toujours du coin de l'œil :

- Arrête immédiatement avec ce sourire, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses !

- Mais non, voyons ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !, nia le brun qui ne put empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de s'étirer un peu plus.

- C'est ça, ouais, j'vais te croire !

Comment avait-il pu tomber sur une fille aussi casse-cou… casse-bonbons ! Cependant, dès leur première rencontre, il avait été attiré par cette jeune serveuse et son regard calme. Après la suite… rien ne peut résister à son charme ! Avec un sourire, il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser un tantinet boudeur. Au début, Konan protesta vivement puis elle se laissa faire, sachant très bien que de toute façon, c'était peine perdue… Itachi eut un sourire devant la rédition de sa victime et entoura la taille fine de celle-ci de ses bras.

Après quelques instants, Konan finit par se dégager doucement, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle lui fit un petit sourire incompréhensible – une spécialité chez elle – avant de lancer d'un ton réprobateur :

- Bon, stop maintenant Itachi ! Faut vraiment que je travaille !

- Puf, mais normalement tu devrais avoir fini là !, protesta le brun.

- Je sais mais mon patron m'a rajouté plusieurs heures supplémentaires. On manque énormément de serveurs. Entre l'autre qui a la grippe, deux autres qui partent en vacances et le dernier qui a un grave accident, franchement ils ont bien choisi leur moment !

- Un grave accident ?, interrogea t-il, curieux.

- Ouais, c'est le rouquin qui servait au bar. Hier, sa moto a dérapé et il est rentré dans un arbre. J'crois qu'il s'appelle Sasori ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien…

Itachi écarquilla les yeux, interloqué. Sasori, mais c'était le mec dont parlait Deidara ! Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible !

- Attends, t'as bien dit Sasori ?

- Euh oui, répondit Konan, surprise. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

- J'crois oui ! Mais tu sais comment il va ?

- J'ai entendu dire que son état était assez grave et que pour l'instant, il était inconscient, dit la jeune femme en se mordant à présent la lèvre inférieure.

Oh putain, il devait absolument prévenir Deidara !

**A peu près une demie-heure de recherches plus tard :**

- DEIDARA !

Ce dernier sursauta violemment à ce cri. La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée et sur le seuil se tenait Itachi. L'étudiant ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Le souffle haletant et les joues rouges d'avoir certainement couru, il avait les yeux écarquillés et on pouvait lire dans ces derniers une lueur de panique. Derrière lui, se tenait une jeune femme plutôt belle, avec une étonnante fleur en papier dans les cheveux, en uniforme de serveuse. Elle semblait soucieuse et ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre.

Kin s'était dégagée de son étreinte et levée. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit essuyer rapidement ses yeux rougis. Il voulut la rattraper quand les paroles d'Itachi le coupèrent dans son élan :

- Deidara ! C'est très grave, Sasori est à l'hôpital !

Eberlué, le blond se stoppa net, le bras tendu dans le vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sentit nettement son cœur louper un battement avant de se mettre à battre à la chamade. S'enjoignant au calme, il lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est Konan qui me l'a dit, répondit précipitamment le brun en désignant d'un signe de la tête la jeune femme derrière lui. Elle est serveuse ici.

- T'es un ami à lui ? Parce qu'il a eu un accident très grave hier soir et il est toujours inconscient, confirma cette dernière d'une voix légèrement affolée.

- Dans… quel hôpital ?, questionna t-il d'une voix hachée et haletante.

- Il n'est pas très loin, au bout de la rue qui coupe le boulevard. Tu peux pas le louper.

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans le brouillard qui avait envahi son cerveau. Tétanisé sur place, la bouche grand ouverte, il fixait sans vraiment le voir son ami. Non, c'était impossible… Un accident grave, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait forcément mourir, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas… Impossible…

Dans ce genre de moment, les êtres humains ont tous à peu près la même réaction. Subitement, notre cerveau fait un gigantesque RESET et ne reste alors plus qu'une seule donnée. Deidara ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Dans ce genre de moment, l'adrénaline pulse dans nos veines et notre cœur veut s'échapper de notre poitrine. On se fout de tout. La troisième guerre mondiale pourrait bien éclater, une bombe pourrait bien exploser qu'on aurait toujours cette même volonté. Deidara ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Alors, il se lève d'un bond du lit. L'étudiant se précipite vers la porte où se tient encore Itachi et la serveuse. Ces derniers s'écartèrent après un temps de retard. Ses oreilles enregistrent des paroles, des pleurs derrière lui. Il jette un regard derrière lui.

- Si jamais, tu passes le pas de cette porte, Deidara, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. Jamais, déclara Kin d'une voix étonnamment ferme malgré ses larmes.

Quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de sortir et de se mettre à courir vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Il bouscule serveurs et clients, dévale les luxueux escaliers, trébuche, se rattrape et finit par ouvrir à la volée la belle et grande porte en verre de l'hôtel. Le souffle haletant, il court, court. Il se met à slalomer entre les voitures, à esquiver les passants qui le regardent passer avec un air interloqué. Des voitures klaxonnent sur son passage quand il déborde un peu trop sur la route, des voix l'injurient quand il fonce dans des personnes avant de repartir sans s'excuser. Il avait peur, son sang battait à ses tempes, ses poings fermés tremblaient. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas.

Enfin il arriva à l'hôpital décrit par Konan. Heureusement qu'il a toujours possédé un très bon sens de l'orientation ! Ouvrant la porte violemment, il se précipita à l'accueil où il lança, la respiration hachée :

- Aka… Akasuna… Sasori ! Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

- Calmez vous monsieur, déclara la jeune femme assise devant lui et qui lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Elle devait sûrement avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'entrée fracassante.

- Non… faut que je le vois ! S'il vous plait !

- Okay, je regarde ne bougez pas, lui répondit avec douceur l'employée.

Elle se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur avant de déclarer :

- Chambre 483, étage 4 mais je crois qu'il vient juste de sortir d'opération. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera en mesure de vous rece…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Deidara lui lançait un rapide « Merci ! » et se précipitait sur l'ascenseur qui venait juste d'arriver. S'engouffrant dedans, il ne prit pas la peine de voir si d'autres personnes voulaient monter et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton 4. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent et il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. L'angoisse de trouver une chambre avec un mourant posé sur un lit ne l'avait pas quitté. Pire, elle s'était accentuée avec l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux et l'ambiance froide et médicale qui y régnait. Le blond avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, le tirant de ses pensées. Aussitôt, il se mit à traverser rapidement le couloir, comptant avec précipitation les numéros sur les portes de chambre. Des infirmières et des médecins le laissaient passer sans un regard pour lui ou alors lui hurler de se pousser pour céder la place un brancard avec des machines qui suivaient en émettant des bruits affolés.

« 460 » Il y était presque. « 480 » Plus que trois chambres et c'était la sienne. Enfin l'étudiant arriva devant la porte. Son cœur s'affola, la peur fit bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Derrière ce panneau de bois, soit il trouvera un Sasori souriant soit un corps déjà recouvert d'un drap blanc, les yeux clos. Priant de toutes ses forces pour la première option, il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit.

La pièce était assez petite et bien éclairée par une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil. Deux lits l'occupaient. Le premier était vide, les draps parfaitement pliés. Dans le deuxième reposait Sasori. Un tuyau clair reliait son bras à une perfusion juste à côté. Des machines émettaient régulièrement un son sec et sur un écran, on pouvait lire les battements de son cœur. Le roux avait les yeux fermés, un ou deux ecchymoses marbraient son visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et Deidara pouvait nettement voir une pellicule de sueur sur ses joues et sur son front plissé. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, pas vraiment séduisant et pourtant en le voyant, l'artiste ressentit comme un coup au cœur, étrange mais chaud.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la chaise se trouvant juste à côté de la tête du serveur. Les jambes coupées, il s'y assit. Hébété, Deidara resta ainsi un très long moment. A contempler dans une sorte de fascination détachée le corps inconscient de Sasori, les soulèvements faibles de sa poitrine, les tics qui agitaient parfois ses sourcils ou alors ses lèvres. Et toujours, cette peur qui le tenaillait de le voir s'arrêter brusquement de respirer et que plus jamais il ne le regarde avec cet air charmeur et ses yeux noisettes, attentifs.

* * *

><p>- Humm… Aie…<p>

Sasori ouvrit lentement les yeux, la tête complètement dans le coton. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante qui lui agressait les rétines. Il avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche et ses oreilles captaient des sons assourdis, comme s'il avait un cache-oreille. Le roux tenta de bouger sa main mais c'est à peine s'il la sentait. Bon, tâchons de reconstituer ses souvenirs. Il était en moto sous une pluie battante, il roulait un peu trop vite même. Puis tout d'un coup un choc, une douleur aigue et après plus rien… Avait-il eu un accident ? C'était plus que probable.

Son cerveau commençait lentement à être réactif et il se rendit compte d'un poids contre son bras. Il tourna légèrement la tête et baissa les yeux autant qu'il pouvait, avec l'horrible impression d'entendre tous ses os craquer dans ce mouvement. Une forme un peu floue apparut dans son champ de vision. Petit à petit, la forme se précisa et bientôt Sasori put discerner une longue chevelure blonde ainsi qu'un joli minois qu'il connaissait bien. Mais attendez, c'est... Deidara ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Surtout qu'il est endormià moitié sur la chaise, à moitié sur son lit, en emprisonnant son bras sous lui comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'envoler. Il avait des cernes sous ses paupières closes et ses traits étaient crispés. Sasori tenta de se redresser légèrement et d'ouvrir la bouche pour le réveiller mais ses bras tremblèrent et seul un croassement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. C'était décidément pas la grande forme ! D'ailleurs, il sentait déjà une atroce migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Sa vision se brouilla de nouveau et il sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. « Les effets secondaires de l'anesthésie, sûrement… » se dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

Quand il émergea enfin, le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre à côté de son lit. Il avait dû dormir plusieurs heures et il se sentait beaucoup mieux, ce qui était en soit une bonne nouvelle. Il réussit à se redresser dans ses oreillers et remua ses membres. Plus de vertiges, il pouvait à nouveau bouger ses bras, à condition de ne trop forcer. Bon, sa tête continuait à lui faire mal, mais ça devrait passer. Tiens, Deidara n'était plus là. Enfin si, ça se trouve il avait rêvé. Oui, c'était impossible qu'il soit venu pour lui vu le beau râteau qu'il lui avait mis, il y a… deux jours ? Deux semaines ? Le serveur ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps avait duré sa convalescence. Les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire ainsi que l'étreinte douloureuse au cœur qui lui était maintenant devenue familière. Ce connard… Il serra les dents et se recroquevilla inconsciemment sur lui-même. Avait-il la moindre idée de combien il l'avait blessé ? Jamais il ne lui pardonnera, à ce salaud !

Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées, et un médecin en blouse blanche avec un dossier à la main entra. Il s'approcha de son lit et demanda :

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Akasuna ?

- Mieux, docteur, répondit le jeune homme en souriant amicalement. Mais je me souviens de pas grand chose, qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Et bien, vous rouliez trop vite sur une route mouillée. Vous avez mal négocié un virage et vous êtes rentré dans un arbre. Heureusement, votre casque vous a bien protégé aussi, vous n'avez qu'un traumatisme crânien avec une hémorragie méningée légère ainsi qu'une fissure de l'os pariétal sans séquelles internes. Avec bien sûr des côtes cassées et des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps. Estimez vous heureux, cela aurait pu être pire.

Sasori n'avait rien compris au charabia médical que venait de sortir le médecin néanmoins tous ses mots lui faisaient stupidement peur et une pointe d'inquiétude lui piqua le cœur.

- Et je n'aurai aucune séquelle ?

- Aucune normalement mais il faudra que vous vous fassiez suivre pendant quelques mois. Mais je pense qu'une ou deux semaines suffiront à vous remettre sur pied.

- D'accord, merci docteur, répondit Sasori.

Il se retira avec un dernier sourire mais avant de refermer la porte, il lança :

- Au fait, vos parents m'ont demandé de vous prévenir qu'ils n'arriveront que demain. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent mais des grèves dans les aéroports ainsi que dans les gares les empêchent d'aller plus vite.

- Oh d'accord et au fait je n'ai réussi aucune autre visite pendant que je dormais ?

- Oh si, un jeune homme blond avec des cheveux très longs est venu hier, en fin de soirée. D'ailleurs, je l'ai croisé avant de venir, il était à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

- Ah… euh… merci Docteur.

- De rien, Monsieur Akasuna.

Le médecin partit pour bon et Sasori porta machinalement sa main à sa bouche, interloqué. Un jeune homme blond avec des cheveux très longs ? _Deidara ?_ Est-ce qu'il connaissait quelqu'un d'autre qui correspondait à cette description ? Non, pourtant… Ou alors c'était un sosie au blond qui s'était trompé de chambre ?

Ces interrogations furent coupées court par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois sur l'objet de ses pensées. Le roux écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et Deidara se figea sur le seuil. Alors ce n'est pas un rêve, il était vraiment venu pour lui ? Une colère sourde commença à monter dans son ventre. Alors cela ne lui suffisait pas de lui foutre un beau vent, maintenant il voulait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est ça ? Il avait pas mieux à faire, genre rester avec sa putain de gonzesse par exemple ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?, demanda t-il durement.

Au tour de Deidara d'écarquiller les yeux. Il se décida finalement à entrer et à refermer la porte. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et il répondit, en hésitant :

- Eh bien, je…

- Alors, ça t'a pas suffi de m'envoyer magistralement chier ?, coupa Sasori qui serrait les dents de colère. Tu veux quoi, enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Mais pas du tout !, s'insurgea le blond qui fronça les sourcils devant cette accusation.

- Mais oui, je te crois ! Et je parie que ta putain de meuf est derrière la porte à glousser comme une conne, c'est ça ?

- Mais arrête, parle pas de Kin comme ça !

Le blond s'était avancé sur le coup de la colère et il se tenait maintenant au pied du lit, poings fermés et ses yeux bleus bouillonnaient de rage. Il avait _tout_ laissé tomber pour lui, il avait couru et il avait angoissé pendant des _heures_ à son chevet et c'est comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?

- Ah tu vois, tu continues à la défendre ! Alors, ça te fait tripper d'humilier un pauvre homo, hein ?

- Mais putain, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu m'prends pour qui ?

- Mais pour ce que tu es, mon mignon. Une belle enflure doublé d'un connard, répliqua le roux d'un ton acide.

Sous l'insulte, Deidara sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il bondit sur Sasori. Il l'attrapa par le col et lui cracha à la figure :

- FERME-LA, ABRUTI ! C'est complètement faux, tu ne comprends rien !

- C'est moi qui ne comprend rien ?, riposta son vis-à-vis, pas plus impressionné que ça. T'es vraiment qu'un connard, dégage, franchement dégage ! J'veux plus te voir !

- Tu disais pas ça la dernière fois, hein ! En fait, ça ressemble plutôt à : « Oh Deidara, je t'aime, pitié sors-moi ! », rétorqua méchamment le jeune homme.

- TA GUEULE ! T'sais quoi, je te hais mais tu peux pas savoir comment je te hais !

- Et bien tant mieux si tu me hais, t'arrêtera de me harceler comme ça ! Et pour tout te dire, tu me fais chier !

- Si je t'emmerde tant que ça, pourquoi t'es venu alors ? cria t-il d'une voix plus aigue que la normale et avec les yeux brillants à cause des larmes difficilement contenues.

Tous deux tremblaient de rage, sentaient leur cœur battre à tout rompre dans leur poitrine et ils se défiaient du regard avec hargne. L'un défendait sa fierté blessée et se vengeait de la douleur ressentie, l'autre était décontenancé et parait cette absence de contrôle par la rage. Le blond tenait toujours Sasori par le col et une boule de rancœur et de colère gonflait dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Comment osait-il de dire des trucs pareils ? C'était lui qui avait commencé toute cette merde, avec son air faussement charmeur ! C'est ça, ouais tout était à cause de lui ! Et s'il était là, c'était juste parce que… parce que la situation l'exigeait ! Voilà, c'était tout !

- Je… je suis là parce que… parce que les circonstances m'y obligeaient !

- C'est quoi cette excuse de merde ? Qui veut rien dire en plus ! Dis moi franchement POURQUOI TU ES VENU ?

- Parce que !, répondit Deidara, qui se sentait de plus en plus acculé dans son déni.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE PUTAIN DE REPONSE !

L'étudiant était complètement coincé et cette situation faisait gonfler la colère dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'un typhon détruisait tout dans ses entrailles : ses principes, ses hésitations… Des larmes de colère lui brouillaient la vue. Le souvenir d'un certain soir sur une plage lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi, oui pourquoi c'était tout le temps _lui_ qui le mettait dans des états pareils ? _Pourquoi ?_

- Alors ? POURQUOI T'ES LA ?, reprit le malade en haussant le ton.

- Mais parce que je t'aime, connard !

A peine ces mots avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres que Deidara se figea sur place, la main toujours crispé sur la chemise d'hôpital de son vis-à-vis et les yeux agrandis. _Que… qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ?_ Ce… c'était impossible, pourquoi avait-il sorti ça ? Sasori devait se demander la même chose car il le dévisageait, interloqué. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage et le rouquin semblait même ne plus respirer. A vrai dire, ce dernier était tellement choqué par cette soudaine déclaration que son cœur avait raté un battement. Voire deux ou trois.

- Qu'est… qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Ces paroles le firent lâcher le serveur, pour une raison mystérieuse, et il recula de quelques pas. Exactement, là était la question. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. La colère désenflait petit à petit à l'intérieur de lui, le laissant à bout de souffle, à bout de nerfs, à bout de… tout.

- Oublie !, répondit-il

- Non. T'as dit que tu m'aimais. C'est vrai ?

- Je t'ai dit d'oublier !

Et Sasori continuait de le fixer de ses yeux noisette, ensorcelants et immenses. Cela le déstabilisait beaucoup trop. Ses jambes tremblaient misérablement et ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, crétin !, finit-il par crier.

A cet instant, le blond fut vraiment certain d'une chose : le sourire de Sasori était le plus beau et le plus sincère qu'il est jamais vu et tout au fond de lui, il sentit son pauvre petit cœur éprouvé se réchauffer. De son côté, une vague de soulagement et d'une autre émotion qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir nommer avait complètement envahi le serveur. Alors, il l'aimait vraiment ? Le visage ruisselant et rouge du blond semblait le prouver. Sa rancœur avait complètement disparu et la sensation qu'il ressentait dans le creux des entrailles lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Bon dieu, un jour, ce type aura sa peau… Il tendit la main vers lui et lui murmura :

- Approche.

- Non, répondit-il en secouant négativement la tête.

- Je te demande pas ton avis, Dei. Viens ici, sinon je me lève.

- C'est ça, tu vas te lever alors que tu viens juste de sortir d'une opération et que t'es branché à tout un tas de machines, je te crois !

- Deidara, ne fais pas l'enfant et viens ici !

Hors de question, il savait très bien ce que Sasori comptait faire quand il se sera approché. Et c'était vraiment trop nouveau pour lui. Mais ses pieds s'avancèrent d'eux-mêmes sans son accord, comme si la partie en lui qui réclamait à grands cris le contact avec le rouquin avait enfin décidé de prendre le contrôle. Aussi, en moins de temps, qu'il faut pour le dire, le serveur attrapa _son blond _par les épaules et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, il sentit la tête lui tourner et sa détermination à ne pas se laisser faire perdit de sa brillance. Une langue qui lui semblait bouillante demanda avec impatience l'accès à sa bouche et Deidara la lui donna sans se faire prier. La main de Sasori se glissa dans ses cheveux et il sentit l'autre pousser dans son dos pour qu'il se retrouve à moitié allongé sur lui. Leurs deux langues se rencontraient en un ballet sensuel et torride et l'étudiant sentait une chaleur sourde montait dans ses entrailles et dans son bas-ventre. Son désir, exalté par sa précédente colère, mettait à plat toute sa pudeur et sa réserve et il se retrouva à califourchon sur le bassin de son vis-à-vis sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Mais en fait, il s'en foutait complètement. Il gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher contre les lèvres charnues de son désormais petit ami – il n'était plus question de reculer à présent, même si ce terme lui paraissait étrange - quand ce dernier rompit le baiser pour aller mordiller son cou puis son oreille sensible. Le salaud, il l'avait fait exprès… Mais putain, qu'est ce que c'était bon…

Soudainement, ils furent interrompu par une toux gênée. Un frisson traversa l'échine du roux et il se retourna lentement vers l'origine du bruit. Le même docteur que celui qui était venu quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt avait passé la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Il sentit Deidara descendre précipitamment du lit, le rouge aux joues et l'air mortifié. Dommage il aimait beaucoup l'ancienne position…

- Euh… est ce que vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit ?

L'étudiant ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux révulsés, complètement mort de honte, en comprenant que tout l'hôpital avait dû entendre leur précédente conversation ainsi que le tournant qu'avait pris cette dernière. En voyant sa réaction, Sasori explosa de rire en se tenant ses côtes encore douloureuses.

- TAIS-TOI ! C'EST VRAIMENT PAS DROLE, ESPECE DE PERVERS !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Piuf, ça a été dur de le sortir, ce chapitre ! Laissez une petite review, même si je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté.<br>**


End file.
